What Happens in Vegas
by deiamartins
Summary: Tradução da fic em espanol. GSR
1. Chapter 1

**AVISO:** Esta fic não me pertence. Está sendo escrita por uma chilena chamada K. A. Mendelsohn, então, originalmente essa fic é espanhol. Resolvi traduzi-la porque é uma das melhores fics que já li.

**Titulo: ****What Happens in Vegas...**

**Autora: K.A. Mendelsohn  
Casal: Grissom e Sara.  
Categoria: NC-17   
Disclaimer: Todos dos direitos reservados a CBS.  
**

**Capitulo um.**

Grissom olhava para fora da janela de seu apartamento. Era uma noite de sábado como qualquer outra: solitária. As luzes dos edifícios eram sua única companhia. Divertia-se pensando no que poderia está acontecendo com as pessoas de cada apartamento e que misteriosa razão, poderosa, de certo, levava os humanos a sentir a impiedosa necessidade de sociabilizar. Bem, a maioria.

Dirigiu sua vista para a rua e viu algo familiar. Uma SUV negra. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Sara se sentia estúpida.

Às vezes, considerava que seu trabalho era tudo, mas em outras ocasiões, que geralmente envolviam Grissom, acreditava que tudo era possível. Em um impulso de otimismo, pegou sua chave do carro e conduziu sem rumo.

Sara se sentia uma estúpida por não ter reconhecido o que seu subconsciente tinha feito, estacionar em frente ao apartamento de Grissom, e agora não sabia o que fazer a respeito. Nem se quer atrevia a sair da SUV. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Grissom franziu o cenho. _O que faz aqui?_ Sabia perfeitamente a quem correspondia o veículo e isso ele sobressaltou. Não estava preparado. Não queria estar. Levantou as sobrancelhas. Um repentino medo lhe atingiu: _O que faz aqui em um sábado a noite?! Nem se quer estou apresentado!_ Sentiu-se como um adolescente. Olhou suas velhas pantufas e se sentiu em pânico. Sem pensar levou uma mão a cabeça e começou a pentear os desorganizados cabelos freneticamente._ Maldição!_   
Começou a descalçar as pantufas e desabotoar a velha camisa ao mesmo tempo, outro aterrorizante pensamento cruzou sua mente. _É sábado à noite e estou em casa! Que imagem mais patética! Podia fingir que não estou... Mas o que estou pensando. Fique tranqüilo você é Gil Grissom, criminalista de Las Vegas, e não um adolescente do secundário! _

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Sara tomou um bom tempo para decidir sair do carro._ Talvez nem se quisesse fazê-lo._ Disse para si quase desejando. _Por que vim parar aqui? O que pretendo?_ Mas respondeu imediatamente para si mesma: _Uma explicação! Bem, vai tocar a campainha somente uma vez, senão se opõem, me vou. Melhor bater na porta, assim não acordo os vizinhos. E se está dormindo? Deus, não havia pensado nisso!_

Já havia cruzado a rua e se deteve._ Volto? Sigo? Não é tarde... não creio que está dormindo. E se está com outra pessoa?_ Este ultimo pensamento lhe tirou do ar. Ficou ali parada por alguns segundos, logo voltou a SUV, abriu a porta, entrou e ligou o carro, ficou alguns minutos indecisa com as mãos sobre o volante. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Grissom estava no banheiro, fazendo a barba de última hora. Esperava escutar a porta ou a campainha a qualquer momento, por isso se surpreendeu ao ouvir o motor da SUV novamente ligado._ Não, Sara! Espera! Tenho tanto a te dizer, por favor!_   
Abriu a janela e ia gritar o nome dela, mas ficou de boca aberta._ É quase meia-noite! Não posso ficar gritando há esta hora._ Pegou as chaves da casa, saiu e desceu correndo as escadas. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Sara estava a ponto de acelerar quando escutou seu nome. Acreditou que era sua mente, mas voltou a ouvir, agora com mais nitidez. Desligou o motor e olhou para fora. Ali no outro extremo da calçada, estava Grissom acenando e gritando. Um arrepio ocorreu na sua nuca. Me viu? Mas rejeitou o pensamento para mais tarde e saiu da SUV com um sorriso impossível de se esconder.   
Grissom correu a distancia que os separava e quando cruzava a rua, viu que Sara estava fora do carro._ Bem, me escutou!_   
Agora faltava só um par de metros entre ambos. Sara se apoiou sobre a SUV enquanto Grissom chegava._ Pensei que estava em melhor forma física._ Grissom repreendeu a si mesmo.  
- Oi, Sara... Pensei... que não... te alcançaria. – Disse entre respiros profundos. Estava semi-encurvado e com as mãos no joelho, olhando o solo. Levantou a vista e percebeu o sorriso de Sara se divertia, pensou. – Quê! São 124 passos!- Protestou ofegante e se levantou já mais recuperado.  
- Não estou rindo por isso! – Respondeu desviando o olhar para os pés dele. Grissom espantado chegou a pensar que tinha calçado os sapatos, mas ao olhar viu que calçava um mocassim preto. Com uma expressão de máxima estranheza, olhou para Sara e perguntou.  
- Então. Por quê...  
Sara levou o dedo indicador à bochecha, reprimindo-se, sem muito êxito, uma gargalhada.  
- Você ri?  
Grissom levou uma mão à bochecha e logo olhou os dedos. Nada. Sara já estava rindo sem tirar sua mão sobre o rosto atônito dele e disse:  
- Era na outra. Tinha creme de barbear.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Este capitulo tem ligação com uma outra fic da autora, chamada: ****La Muerte, la Doncella y la Mariposa****. Não cheguei a ler, mas pelo o que entendi Paul Millander machuca a Sara. Boa leitura. **

**Capitulo Dois.**

Instintivamente, Grissom quis pegar a mão dela com a sua. Inclusive levantou um pouco o antebraço, mas seu cérebro foi mais rápido e o bloqueou. Ficou ali parado como um militar em fila, com cara de cachorro assustado.

Sara notou a tensão dele que a obrigou a desistir, mas teve que realizar um grande esforço para reprimir sua louca vontade que tinha de seguir acariciando a bochecha dele. Desorientada pela reação ele desviou o olhar, desaparecendo o sorriso.

Grissom conhecia muito bem essa faceta dela e sabia que novamente havia feito algo de errado, somente não tinha idéia do quê. Tratou de aliviar a conversa.

- É que estava justamente me barbeando, quando te vi pela janela... vi teu carro... e desci logo depois de me barbear. – _Raios! Não saiu nem parecido com o queria dizer._

- Ah, estava se preparando para sair? Não importa então, não te preocupes. Vou indo. – Disse ela dando meia volta e colocando a mão sobre a maçaneta da porta do carro.

_Aaaaaaaaaaarrrggghh! Como eu não disse que estava me barbeando para ela?_Rapidamente deu uma volta e parou entre Sara e o veículo. Colocou sua mão sobre a dela, olhando-a de frente e tratando de impedir que abrisse a porta. O contado sobressaltou a ambos, mas tentaram ignorar naquele momento.

-Não se vá! Fique! – Disse ele com o semblante sério de seu repertorio. Não sabia o que mais dizer para evitar a partida dela.

Sara abriu a boca para responder, quando, Grissom mostrou um sorriso, como se havia acontecido algo naquele momento.

- Já te sentes melhor?

Sara fechou a boca sem pronunciar nenhuma palavra e franziu o cenho, desejando escapar um suspiro de frustração. _Que homem incompreensível! Não sei porque me surpreende sem uma única vez me perguntar se estou bem e já respondi... 95 vezes!_   
Com um certo ar de molesta exclamou confundida:

- O quê?! 

Levantou uma sobrancelha e sorrindo com satisfação. Grissom voltou a dizer:

- Te perguntei se já se sente melhor. Do ombro.

Sara seguiu sem entender. Levou a mão ao ombro onde Millander havia deixado um rastro: uma ferida de bala que, quase por milagre, não havia atravessado a artéria._ Não entendo? Por que Grissom me pergunta isso agora? Não me viu o hospital. Não me viu no laboratório depoi.._. Sara recordou.

_"Quando volta ao laboratório... quando... quando se sentir melhor... Gostaria de jantar comigo?"_

- Sim, já me sinto melhor. – Foi a única coisa que conseguiu dizer. Mostrava novamente um tímido sorriso.

- Então senhorita Sara, convido humildemente a jantar comigo.- Disse já com o rosto iluminado de alegria. 

- Não se alegre demais, Senhor Grissom, ainda não respondo. – Foi à vingança de Sara.

- Mas falará, quando conhecer o restaurante. – Disse Grissom levantando uma sobrancelha e com um sorriso provocante.

- Ah sim e qual é este restaurante tão especial?

- La Maison du Griss – Disse com um horroroso francês, mas Sara causava tal ternura que era capaz de perdoar tal erro de pronuncia. 

-Humm - Sara quis parecer estar indecisa – E o chefe sabe que sou vegetariana?

- Claro que sim. Por acaso não se recorda de uma planta que foi enviada para seu domicilio? Cortesia da casa.

Sara o olhou perplexa, mas não disse nada a respeito. Decidiu não continuar com tom travesso.

- Riu ante da evidencia. – Disse citando alguém. – Esta bem, Grissom. Aceito seu convite. Mas de verdade quer mesmo jantar na sua casa? Quero dizer, não sei se você tem o necessário e...

Dava-lhe vergonha admitir que preferia um terreno mais "neutro" para seu primeiro encontro. _É um encontro! Deus espero que não! Há passado tanto tempo que tive um encontro com alguém! Espero que não se passe na cabeça de Grissom que isto pode chegar a ser... a ser... quê?_

Grissom notou que Sara refletia. Temeu que se arrependeria. Há tantas coisas que quero te dize, não se vá! 

- Quer que eu te diga a verdade, Sara?

-Sim! - Os joelhos de Sara tremiam.

- Sempre tive o que necessito. Só faltava você.

Instalou-se um silencio. Sara não sabia o que dizer. Não se atrevia a se alegrar. É que às vezes não sabia se Grissom dizia esse tipo de coisas como uma confissão ou era outra simples afirmação. Decidiu não olhar para os olhos quando subiam para o apartamento. _Não posso crer que finalmente vou jantar com ele e em sua casa! _

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo Três.**

_Será que isto é um erro? Não sei o que fazer! Por que me precipitei? Sara tenho tanto o que contar, mas não sei se estou preparado. Não sei se hoje... durante o jantar... não sei por que estou fazendo isso. Ajuda-me, que não sou bom em... encontros. Isto é um encontro? Oh não Sara! Agora entendi! Não, não é um encontro! Não é! È sim! Não, não, não!_

Dizer que Grissom estava estarrecido era para minimizar a situação... Estava apavorado! Apesar de que já havia imaginado muitas vezes em uma situação como esta, agora que se apresentava em sua vida real, não tinha idéia como seguir adiante. Literalmente estava paralisado. Não sabia o que dizer e nem o que fazer. Menos mal que Sara estava tão entusiasmada que falava pelos dois - como sempre acontecia ao redor de Grissom.

- Em que anda moras? – Disse a Grissom quando ele apertava o botão do elevador, ela adicionou. – Ah! No quarto andar. Você deve ter uma ótima vista, porque é o único edifício por aqui. Está um pouco longe do laboratório, mas pelos horários, não creio que você tem problemas com o tráfico. Além que há vários atalhos que se pode tomar por aqui...

Grissom não a escutava, somente se limitava a olhar o chão esperando despertar deste sonho ou pesadelo? Sentia-se muito nervoso, mas gostava que sua melódica voz levava ao um incomodo silencio. Era quase como uma das estações de Vivaldi. _Sim, a primavera. Definitivamente, não era um pesadelo_. Acalmou-se um pouco.

Era estranho, como um simples feito que Sara estivesse falando, fazia-o sentir mais tranqüilo, como quando tagarelava no laboratório e ele podia escutá-la no seu escritório. E quando a escutava, a via. Durante os primeiros dias, pensava em Sara falando com sigo mesma, mas se deu conta, quando transitava pelos corredores e passava por ela, que na realidade estava cantando. E aquilo o animava e mostrava um sorriso um pouco estúpido na sua cara, que teve que aprender a disfarçar quando uma vez Catherine pegou-o e perguntou por que ultimamente andava tão feliz ao começo do turno. Havia guardado seu canto como uma secreta culpa.

-... Grissom! - Exclamou Sara divertindo-se. As portas do elevador estavam fechadas no quarto andar. Ela passou a mão sobre o sensor e voltou a abrir. Todavia olhando para o chão, mas essa hora para esconder sua vergonha, Grissom saio rapidamente e falou:

- Vamos!

Para Sara parecia gracioso, mas reprimiu um sorriso, sabendo que seu chefe não tinha tanto sentido de humor. O seguiu para a porta do apartamento.

_Aqui é o refugio do ermitão_ (Aquele que vive a ermo por penitência)._ Pergunto-me se já houve mais alguém que cruzou essa port? Mas no que estou pensando?! O que isso me importa? _  
Grissom abriu a porta, mas não entrou. A empurrou e fez um gesto a Sara indicando que entrasse.

- Adiante, bem-vinda. – Ela sorriu de volta, ligeramente tímida. Cuidadosamente entrou no desconhecido. _È mais espaçoso que pensava! Que pensei? Quando pensei...? _  
Isto está sendo mais complicado a cada segundo. _E agora como vou lhe exigir uma explicação? Estou brincando de visita. Ao menos posso ir se quiser. Já estou pensando em fugir. Não desta vez! Não vou sem antes deixar as coisas claras._

Agora era Sara que estava nervosa. Grissom já havia fechado a porta atrás dela que a fez sentir presa por um segundo, mas logo o levíssimo toque do dedo de Grissom ao seu lado fez se esquecer da claustrofobia.

- Bem, este é o meu humilde lar. – Disse indicando com a mão tudo ao redor. 

- Muito aconchegante. – Diz ela desabotoando a jaqueta. Grissom a ajudou a remover e colocou no cabide.

- Obrigada. 

- De nada. – Adicionou. – Sinta-se como em sua casa, por favor. Se quiser, pode colocar um pouco de música ou ler enquanto eu preparo a janta. – Indicou uma das estantes repletas de livros. – Tenho entomologia, história forense, criminosos famosos...

- Creio que vou ver a música primeiro. – Se apressou a contestar.

- Muito bem, como quiser. – Grissom se dirigiu à cozinha.

Sara se sentiu mais curiosa que de costume, o que já era o bastante._ Que música escutará? Mozart, Beethoven, Bach, Tchaikovsky, Strauss, Vivaldi, Liszt… aaahhh Rachmaninoff, não somente tipos clássicos. È? E isto Frank Sinatra, Count Basie, Ella Fitzgerald... quem um dia pensou, Big Band e Jazz... Hummm este me parece bom. _Elegeu um CD de Sarah Vaughn.

- Sara? - Grissom colocou a cabeça fora da porta da cozinha. – Gosta de quiche de verduras?

- Adoro! – Deixou escapar com entusiasmo.

- Ótimo! Regressou a sua tarefa com um sorriso.

Colocou o CD no equipamento e se dirigiu a estante de livros._ Como não tem nada que não se relacione com o trabalho, Grissom? Revista americana de medicina legal, Shakespeare... um minuto. Shakespeare? _  
Pegou o livro da estante e o olhou. Havia várias passagens destacadas._ Nossa não conhecia este lado mais sonhador de Grissom. Pensei que tinha olhos só para a criminalística. Bem, de algum lugar tem que vir todo o conhecimento. _

Seguiu olhando. _Thoreau_. Havia uma frase destacada: _Diga o que tenhas a dizer e não o que deves dizer. Quando na verdade é melhor que uma invenção._ E mais uma:_ A sinceridade e a transparência perfeita formam uma grande parte da beleza. Como em as gotas do orvalho, nos lagos e diamantes. _  
Recordou de uma frase. _Desde que te conheci_. Sara não pode ao menos que sentir uma felicidade enchendo seu peito. Sem se dar conta abraçou o livro que segurava. Sentia-se maravilhada de descobrir um aspecto novo de Grissom. Ela sabia que ele gostava de ler, mas nunca imaginou que fosse alguém sensível._ Se parece um robô... o enigma humano..._

Às vezes sentia que era tão difícil compreendê-lo. Por isso se surpreendeu com a descoberta. Não esperava. Na verdade, não esperava nada. Foi somente um impulso que a levou a este edifício, mas agradeceu por não ter colocado um pé atrás.

Viu si mesma folheando o livro energicamente e se ruborizou. Deixou com cuidado na estante e foi ver Grissom na cozinha.

- Quer ajuda em algo? 

- Não, obrigado! Já terminei. – Disse ele, fechando a porta do forno. – Só que há um problema... 

- Qual? – Disse Sara novamente preocupada.

- Vai demorar uma hora. Eu esqueci. Sinto muito, vamos ter que esperar.

- Não importa. Eu lavarei os pratos por enquanto, já que não quer ajuda. – Levantou a manga da blusa.

- Não, lavo depois, não te preocupes.

- Depois vai ter mais pratos sujos. Deixa-me fazer, não me demoro nem cinco minutos. – Grissom ia contestar, mas Sara já estava lavando.

- Vou colocar a mesa. – Disse ele dirigindo a sala. Uma vez fora da cozinha, cerrou os olhos e negou com a cabeça. _É tão teimosa essa mulher!_ Pensou com carinho sem notar.

Decidiu que apesar de tudo, definitivamente isto não ia ser um encontro, mas poderia ter velas –_ para amenizar_ – pensou. Apagou as luzes e decorou a pequena mesa com um par de velas que nunca havia usado antes. Estava acendendo-as quando escutou melhor o que Sara havia colocado no aparelho de som.  
_Sara Vaughn?_ Fez um gesto agradável de surpresa. Recordou algumas palavras de uma amiga. _É bom levantar a cabeça do microscópio!_

Na hora, escutou algo que lhe deixou completamente imóvel. Esboçou, como nunca antes, um enorme sorriso: Sara estava cantando na cozinha. Sentia-se completamente feliz. _Hoje vou dizer tudo. Hoje é o dia!_   
Quando Sara saiu da cozinha, encontrou com as velas e um Grissom plantado no meio da sala de estar com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. _Estou sonhando?... Não importa, é o melhor sonho do ano!_   
Grissom lhe vez um gesto com a mão para que se aproximar. 

- Vem, vem. Te escutei cantando na cozinha. – Havia se posicionado de novo. – Gosta da música?

- Sim, de fato, é umas que mais gosto de Sarah Vaughn – Confessou ela. 

- Então... - Se inclinou em uma pequena referencia, sem deixar de olhá-la e esticou sua mão para ela. – Me conceda essa dança?

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo Quatro.**

Sara estendeu seu braço e tomou a mão dele. Estava tentando não sorrir demais, mas na verdade é que se sentia a mulher mais feliz da Terra. Grissom levou a mão dela com delicadeza para seu ombro e ele logo depositou sua própria mão suavemente sobre a cintura dela, e seus troncos estavam somente milímetros entre eles. Com a outra mão levantou levemente a palma da mão dela e começou a dançar. Ela seguia os movimentos dele que se sucediam sem força, como se estivessem flutuando.

Do piano tocava notas pausadas, acompanhada de um saxofone. A voz grave e melódica da mulher fazia o ar parecer estar perfumado de sensualidade.

Grissom a olhava com uma intensidade que ela mantinha e desenvolvia. Era uma guerra silenciosa e inflamada. Ela se jogava em um mar profundo. E ele podia sentir o sabor do chocolate. 

-------------------------------------------------------------- 

No forno, a massa do quiche já estava assando. E se solidificando, está se tornando homogenia, se mesclando, estava borbulhando e a onda de calor envolvia o prato pouco a pouco, logo apreciariam um delicioso banquete. 

-------------------------------------------------------------- 

Sara e Grissom não paravam com a canção. Seguiram dançando com as melodias que continuavam, uma atrás da outra, tocando na sala. Havia se esquecido de tudo que rodeada. Se a música tivesse parado naquele momento, não se dariam conta.

Grissom soltou uma mão e ligeiramente girou Sara. Ela se deixou guiar. Não havia nada mais fácil do que segui-lo. Quando terminou o giro, foi suportada com o antibraço dele. Em uma ágil e enérgica manobra, ele a colocou em seu peito. Agora a palma dele estava firmemente nas costas dela e o braço dela, sem outra opção, estava por detrás do pescoço dele.

Grissom apertou um pouco mais de força a mão que permanecia solta, encostada em ambos. Como por inércia, Sara apoiou sua cabeça no ombro dele, seus lábios estavam uma distancia do pescoço dele. Em um ato completamente refletido, ele apoiou seu rosto contra o cabelo dela e fechou os olhos.

Assim abraçados, deram voltas, dançando sem pensar em nada mais do presente. Um momento perfeito. Sem recriminações, sem medos, sem incertezas. 

---------------------------------------------------------

O quiche já estava pronto. Ligeiramente dourado por cima, a massa com precisa consistência, com a borda crocante e com um aroma que eram sinal que o forno havia feito muito bem o trabalho com a temperatura exata: nem mais, nem menos. 

---------------------------------------------------------- 

Sara não queria arruinar o instante, mas queria dizer ali algo, era agora ou nunca.

- Grissom. – Sussurrou no pescoço dele.

- Humm? – Foi a resposta de Grissom que estava completamente fora de si, ainda com os olhos fechados.

- Necessito...- Levantou seu rosto para enfrentá-lo. – Quero que me questione... que me diga por quê... – Ele voltou de seu sonho e a olhou fixamente, com temor em suas pupilas.

- Por quê? O quê Sara? – Perguntou com uma doce angustia em sua voz.

_Por que me convidasse para comer, Grissom? Por que agora? Por que me pedisse que viesse a Vegas? Por que não assinou minha transferência? Por que nunca voltou a São Francisco? Por que um dia disse para ter minha própria vida e depois me chamas e espera que esteja ali em um instante? Por que me deu um livro de entomologia? Por que recomendou Nick em vez de mim?Por que me foi buscar na policia? Por que foi a minha casa quando quase me despediram? Por que me mandaste uma planta? Por quê... por quê?_

Sara buscou muito dentro de si e descobriu que na realidade não queria uma resposta para nenhuma daquelas perguntas. Apoiou-se nas pontas dos pés, fechou os olhos e depositou um beijo. Quando abriu os olhos novamente ele a observava com o cenho franzido. Não soube interpretar se era um olhar de estranheza ou reprovação, mas certamente não era a reação que esperava. Baixou o olhar e se separou do abraço.

_Sara por que fez isso? E agora? Que vamos fazer agora? Sara, minha querida Sara. Minha Sara. Por favor, não chore!_

Grissom não a deixou se afastar. Manteve junto de si. Forçando um pouco. Sara estava envergonhada, só queria largá-lo e chorar tranqüila em seu carro. Queria deixar dos braços dele, mas ele não deixava. Estava retendo-a. Assegurava com firmeza. _O que fez?! Como pode ser tão estúpida de pensar que..._

Grissom não pode se conter mais e a beijou. Foi um beijo furioso, que levava dez anos esperando para sair de seu coração. Desesperado, abraçou-a com tanta veemência que ela não podia respirar. Sua boca buscava a dela com loucura, seus lábios ardiam de desejo, de tê-la, de amá-la.

Sara deixou de resistir e ficou estática, sem saber o que sentir, confundida. Um par de lagrimas rolaram em seu rosto.  
A frustração passou de surpresa para logo um delírio. Respondia com o melhor beijo que pode dar, mas na verdade era que estava um pouco desconectada. O beijo de Grissom a havia deixado completamente desprevenida e só se deixou levar. Beijava embriagada naqueles lábios que nunca se quer sonhou em beijar. Acariciava o cabelo dela, enquanto ele desabrochava toda a sua paixão por ela, brincando com sua língua, mordendo-a com um domínio de força. Ambos crêem que se queimariam por dentro.

Sentiam como se chovia sobre eles. Em pouco tempo estavam completamente molhados, mas não se importaram e seguiram beijando-se sem controle, agora seus rostos estavam totalmente úmidos, seus cabelos desalinhados e suas roupas escorriam água como se haviam se jogado em uma piscina. 

Grissom sentiu o sabor salgado das lágrimas de Sara, o que provocou que estreitava ainda mais contra ele, em um abraço possessivo. Tomou o rosto dela com ambas as mãos e beijou as bochechas dela, sua testa, seus olhos e voltou para a boca. Esqueceu-se do equilíbrio por completo. Não podia ter. Não queria.

Sara colocou sua cabeça para trás e se separou por um momento. Observou-o diretamente nos olhos, que lhe lançavam um olhar de ferocidade e estase. A respiração dele havia voltado a ficar ofegante.

- Grissom... – Sara dirigiu seu olhar para cima, fazendo a água escorre em seu rosto. – E sobre o resto do apartamento –

Logo fez um gesto indicando a cozinha e fechou os lábios. O semblante de Grissom mudou completamente. Abriu rapidamente os olhos e abriu a boca como se tivesse compreendido o maior segredo do universo.

- O quiche!

Deixou Sara e correu para a cozinha.

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo Cinco.**

Uma fumaça negra saia de dentro do forno e provocando tosses em Grissom. Levou uma mão a boca enquanto apagava a cozinha e fechava o gás. Afortunadamente, pegou fogo, mas o forno ficou inutilizável, sem se dar conta da quantidade de cinzas que estavam nas paredes e do teto da cozinha.

Sara o seguiu e também ficou tossindo. Grissom abriu a porta do forno com um pano e de dentro uma fumaça tóxica que se difundiu pelo lugar. Sara moveu os braços tentando dissipar a fumaça, mas era impossível.

Quando puderam abrir os olhos novamente, Grissom estendeu a bandeja, deixando descobrir sua obra culinária: um cadáver carbonizado. Entre risos e tosses ainda, Sara perguntou:

- COD? (causa da morte)

- Não há marcas de defesas... coficof... eu diria que foi... cof... homicídio por incêndio involuntário. – Riu e tossiu mais forte dessa vez. - Quero o meu advogado! – Disse Grissom olhando-a com um sorriso e os olhos vermelhos devido a fumaça. A situação era insustentável. – Vamos sair daqui, Sara!

Uma vez fora da cozinha puderam ri sem morrer sufocados, divertindo-se, mais do que nada, pela situação tragicômica em que estavam.

- Será melhor pegar os extintores antes que sua coleção de borboletas se queimem. - Sugeriu Sara. 

- Sim, também vou cortar a energia. Não quero que este encontro acabe com três cadáveres cozidos. - _Disse encontro? Maldição! Vou fingir que nada aconteceu? Digo que sinto muito, que não queria apresar as coisas?_

Sara não parecia notar o deslize. Pegou o suéter e o esfregou. Grissom voltou à sala para desligar a força. 

- Sara...

- Grissom.. – Disseram ao mesmo tempo. 

- Por favor... - Antecipou Grissom. – Primeiro você! 

Sentia-se aliviado por poder evitar o tema por um minuto.

- Necessito te pedir um favor...isto... – Mostrou o suéter completamente molhado sem saber como fazer numa situação ao menos incomoda.

-... Ah, sim! Venha! – A guiou ao seu armário, que graças estava fechado, protegido da água. – Aqui tem uma toalha e um roupão. Se quiser pode tomar um banho. Avisa-me para deixar sua roupa na secadora... que não funciona porque acabo de cortar a energia. – Corrigiu a frase com um ar de frustração. Não tinha idéia do que fazer. Sara tampouco, mas já começava a ficar com frio, mas decidiu que, pelo menos, devia secar a roupa molhada antes. 

- Obrigada! – Pegou o que Grissom havia oferecido e se dirigiu ao banheiro. Ele a seguiu com o olhar.

Quando fechou a porta, ele começou a desabotoar a camisa._ Eu arruinei o jantar! Espero que eu não tenha arruinado... o que vai ser agora entre eu e você? Deus, que estúpido sou! Não devia ter beijado-a! O que vou fazer agora?_   
Tirou a camisa e ia abrir a calça quando Sara abriu de impulso a porta do banheiro.

- Gris... – Hesitou um momento ao vê-lo sem camisa. – som... Vai ser incomodo se eu tomar uma ducha rápida?- Disse olhando o chão.

- Não... não, claro que não. – Respondeu ele ainda assustado pela aparição repentina dela.

- Obrigada. – Murmurou Sara secamente e fechou a porta enquanto dizia.

Grissom conseguiu vê-la se ruborizar que o fez sentir ridiculamente orgulhoso. Sorriu e continuou a se secar. _Que lastima, está tão bem com as roupas molhadas!_

Sara relaxou um pouco com a água quente. Enquanto tomava banho, recordou. _Beijasse ele! Era muito mais do que esperava de um primeiro jantar! Primeiro! Como se vai haver outros mais! Estou tendo muitas ilusões. Fique na Terra, Sara, por favor! Parece uma adolescente..._

Saiu do banheiro com o roupão posto, secando os cabelos com a toalha.

- Grissom? – Deu uma rápida olhada no quarto dele. Nenhum rastro. – Grissom? – Voltou a chamá-lo elevando o tom de voz, deixando a toalha de lado. 

Foi a sala de estar.

- Onde você está? 

Subitamente ele abriu a porta da entrada.

- Sinto muito eram os bombeiros... - Baixou o olhar e deu meia volta - ... É que os bombeiros vieram perguntar o que havia acontecido, mas eu disse que já estava tudo sobre controle. Creio.

- Grissom! - Sara riu – Coloquei o roupão!... Pode me ver! 

Grissom continuou rígido naquela posição. Sem se voltar perguntou:

- Tens uma tatuagem?

- Nossa, que observador! Sim tenho! Gostou?

- É linda. 

- Nem se quer está me olhando. – Sara soltou uma risada._ E agora está tímido. Quem é que te entende Grissom?_   
Sara decidiu que o mais prudente, naquele momento, era não forçar a situação. Fugiu do tema.

- Você tem uma roupa para me emprestar?

- Não do seu tamanho. 

- Quer que eu ande nua por aí?

_Sim... Deus não!_ – Claro que não! – Disse um pouco triste, mais com sigo mesmo do que com ela. – Podes pegar no meu armário. Quem sabe encontre uma calça e uma camisa que lhe caia bem.

Sara saiu da sala de estar para se vestir. Grissom estava contra a parede, como uma criança de castigo.

- Que tal Grissom? –Disse retendo uma gargalhada. Tinha as mangas da camisa dobradas e a calça fazia parecer uma filha que tinha colocado as roupas do pai. 

Grissom se virou para enfrentá-la e não pode evitar a surpresa._ Nossa que linda está!_ A tensão havia desaparecido e esboçou um sorriso novamente. Sara recordou de algo.

- Grissom o que ia me dizer antes?

-Antes? Quando?

- Quando me dirigiu a palavra primeiro. Quando voltou depois de cortar a força.

- Ah... não me lembro. – Mentiu. Não queria discutir o tema do beijo. Preferiu ignorar.

_Mente tão péssimo, mas eu entendo._ – Sabe? – Disse Sara – Estou com muita fome e...

Grissom entrou em pânico. Não queria que Sara fosse embora. Não agora.

- Gosta de surpresas?

Pela segunda vez na noite, Sara não foi capaz de compreender a pergunta que Grissom estava fazendo.

- Griss isto é outras de suas charadas? Porque realmente não estou com humor para...  
_Você Falou isso Grissom?_ – Não, é só uma pergunta que se requer uma resposta afirmativa ou negativa.

- Está bem. – Disse Sara ligeiramente cansada. – Sim. Gosto de surpresas. Quando são agradáveis.

- Então...- Foi ao quarto e voltou com um chapéu na mão. – Vou te levar a um lugar que sei que vai te 'agradar' – Colocou o chapéu e ofereceu seu braço.

Ela pegou com toda a naturalidade – E estará aberta essa hora?

Com um sorriso estudado, mas sedutor, respondeu:

- É sábado à noite... em Las Vegas... Baby.- Levantou as sobrancelhas.

_Grissom tem senso de humor? Será que é um impostor?_ Riu.

- Grissom? – Disse quando desciam as escadas – Onde quer me levar... preciso passar em minha casa primeiro.- Olhou para si mesma.

- Mas você está bem! – Sara o olhou... _Não falei sério!_

- Não se ofenda, mas prefiro ser Sara.

- Não me ofendi. Ao contrario me alegro. – Caminharam para o carro.

- Caiu bem o chapéu em você!

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo Seis**

Sara sentou em frente ao volante. Ligou o carro e se pois a dirigir para sua casa.

- Lamento ter arruinado o jantar. – Disse Grissom entristecido.

- Você não arruinou. – Sorriu com o olhar fixo na estrada. Ele parecia sério, mas estava alegre por dentro. Ela continuou. –  
Ainda não jantamos. Lembra? A propósito aonde pretende me levar?

- Não gostava de surpresas?

- Sim, mas... a curiosidade me mata. Vamos, diga!

- Não!

Sara mostrou para ele uma rápida olhada com o cenho franzido. – Não? 

- Não! – Repetiu ele com cara de inocente.

Pelo menos me diga se é formal ou não? Para saber o que vestir.

- Só sei que ficará esplendida. – Sentenciou ele com um tom galanteador.

- Isso não me serve para nada. - A Manifestou com um enorme sorriso.

Quando chegaram na casa dela, Sara desceu do carro, mas Grissom permaneceu ali dentro.

- Te espero aqui. – Disse ele.

- Venha! Eu não mordo... – Sugestivamente acrescentou. - ... Tão forte. – Sem dar tempo para ele raciocinar, completou. – Também pode ser que eu demore.

- Quanto? – Perguntou ele quase protestando.

- Por que não vem e já? – A paciência de Sara já estava se esgotando. Grissom notou. 

- Está bem, está bem... – Deixou escapar um suspiro. – Você ganhou... desta vez! – Disse com uma sobrancelha levantada.

Não queria admitir que estava nervoso. Era estranho, porque não se sentia assim quando foi na primeira vez na casa dela, pedir uma explicação. Claro que era uma outra circunstância, mas mesmo assim, não tinha o porque de agora, justo agora, o afetar tanto.

Uma vez dentro, Sara perguntou:

- Quer um café?

- Sim, seria bom. Obrigado!

Ela se dirigiu à cozinha. Grissom sentou no sofá. Sara voltou com uma xícara de café na mão. Grissom ia ajudá-la, mas Sara o impediu.

- Por favor, não precisa se levantar. – E lhe entregou o café. Por um instante seus dedos se tocaram: já não era mais   
incomodo. – Vou me trocar e já volto. - Grissom concordou. Quando Sara fechou a porta de seu quarto, ele voltou a se levantar. Com a xícara de café em sua mão, se dedicou a olhar a sala. Tomou um pouco e sentiu um gosto familiar. _Café Havaiano azul?_ Um sentido novo e modificador se instalaram em seu animo._ Será que emprestou? Não creio... o garoto não parecia disposto a compartilhar seu café... mas isso é comigo. _

Seguiu inspecionando. Em um vaso havia uma linda planta verde com cor rosada. _Maranta Leuconeura Erythrophylla... a planta da oração. Que delicado!_

Entre as folhas havia algo. Um objeto branco. _Uma folha de papel._

Grissom, em um ato automático, pegou o cartão. Com todo cuidado retirou e leu o que estava escrito.

_De Grissom._

Perplexo, devolveu o cartão ao seu lugar. Tomou, sem pensar, um pouco do café e voltou para o sofá. _Guardou... depois de tanto tempo. Depois de tudo._

Não compreendia por que se sentia tão aflito se deveria estar feliz. _Tantas vezes a desfrutou e ali estava. Viva e belíssima. Na verdade mereço... merece..._

- Grissom, já estou pronta! Vamos? – Apareceu Sara na porta do quarto.

Ele a olhou e ficou maravilhado. Esteve a ponto de deixar a xícara de café cair no chão, mas, por sorte, voltou a olhar no  
último momento e com um ar distraído, deixou a xícara sobre a mesa antes de se levantar. _Aqui está. E linda!_

Sara vestia um vestido preto que contrastava drasticamente com a cor branca de sua pele, com um devote em V não muito grande, mas provocativo. O cabelo estava preso. E um par de mechas caia sobre o seu rosto. Havia colocado um colar prateado e brilhante, que fazia que seu rosto, apenas maquiado, se iluminasse com um sorriso. O vestido caia liso e simples e os tornozelos estavam com as tiras da sandália.

Grissom não pode evitar observá-la dos pés a cabeça. Nunca a havia visto com outra roupa a que não fosse que sempre usava no trabalho. 

- É uma flor. – Antes que Sara franziste o cenho, acrescentou. – Sua tatuagem.

- Sim. É uma rosa. – Sorriu. Funcionou! Pensou ao ver a boca de Grissom aberta.

O vestido deixava a mostra seu ombro, e que a cicatriz era visível. Ele viu, mas optou por não dizer nada._ Pra quê?! O que posso mencionar é o café_. Tratou parecer espontâneo.

- Tenho que te agradecer pelo café. A propósito... que tipo é?

- Havaiano Azul. O mesmo que Greg compra.

- Por isso me pareceu familiar. Grissom abriu a boca para perguntar, mas não se atreveu. Parecia impertinente, apesar de que o tema o intrigava. _Depois eu pergunto novamente. _

- Está bem isso para o lugar que vamos? – Perguntou Sara abrindo os braços desejando que ele veja seu visual. – Não   
está muito formal?

- Não! Está perfeito. – Disse com solenidade.

Estendeu sua mão a ela. Pegou novamente a mão dela e colocou sobre o seu braço, de maneira que estavam agora ombro a ombro caminhando para a saída. 

Quando chegam a SUV, Grissom passou sua mão livre em cima da mão de Sara que estava em seu braço. Ele a acariciou breve e delicadamente. Com um olhar fixo no horizonte ele disse com a voz baixa e tímida:

- Está linda. Carinho.

Sara o olhou, mas ele não devolveu o olhar. Ela se conformou e desviou o olhar para o chão com um sorriso. 

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo Sete.**

Desta vez foi Grissom que dirigiu para o lugar. Chegaram de braços dados na entrada do club.

- LVJD? Grissom? O que significa o nome desse lugar?

- Las Vegas Jazz Departament. - Quando disse aquilo, Sara levou uma mão a boca. – Não ria! Sei que parece ridículo, mas você já vai gostar.

Iam entrando quando se aproximou um segurança com cara de mau. Grissom levou a mão à aba do chapéu e ajustou de maneira que cobrisse ainda mais seu rosto. _Tarde demais!_

A expressão do segurança mudou completamente ao ver Grissom.

- G.? Sr. G.? Homem, quanto tempo que não vinha aqui! E está com uma linda companhia... – Grissom lançou um olhar fulminante. Sem omitir nenhum som e apenas movimentando os lábios, gesticulou: Cale a boca! – Desculpa G. não te entendi. O que você disse?

Para Sara parecia uma situação muito divertida, mas tratou de manter a seriedade.

- Eu dizia senhor... – Temperou a garganta.- Que desejo entrar. Tenho uma reserva. – Calmamente disse Grissom.

_Em que momento reservou?_ Pensou Sara.

- Senhor?... Mas G. que formal! Qual é? – Riu o segurança ao ver que Grissom não ria junto com ele, decidiu fazer o mesmo. – Está bem, SENHOR. Passe por aqui!

Conduzi-os para a recepção. Quando o segurança começou a andar, Sara não pode mais evitar perguntar para Grissom com um sorriso reprimido.

- Senhor G.?

- Deve ter me confundido!

- Com certeza. – Respondeu ela nada convencida.

- Tem reserva? – Perguntou a recepcionista.

- Sim no nome de...- Abaixou o tom de voz.- Gilbert Grissom.

Ela procurou no livro de reservas.

- Grissom... Grissom... hummm, não tenho nenhuma reserva com esse nome...

De dentro do restaurante chegou correndo um homem.

- Me disseram que estava aqui, Gily! – O abraçou forte. Grissom ficou igual uma pedra. O homem soltou Grissom e olhou Sara. Tomou a mão dela e a beijou. – Encantado de te conhecer, senhorita...

-Sidle. – Disse ela sorrindo e olhando de lado para Grissom. – Sara Sidle.

- Encantado de te conhecer, senhorita Sidle. Eu sou Charles, Charlie para os amigos. – Dirigindo-se a Grissom e acrescentou. – Nossa, primeira vez que vem com... – Grissom abriu os olhos e negou rápido e levemente com a cabeça. Charlie captou a mensagem naquele momento. -... fessado que tem uma reserva. Desculpe a recepcionista... é nova. Chilly Gilly que bom que voltou! Sua mesa de sempre está te esperando! – Indicou uma mesa de visão privilegiada para o palco.Caminharam até ela. Grissom acomodou a cadeira de Sara para ela sentar. Logo tirou o chapéu e se sentou em frete a ela. Charlie chegou com o menu. Entregou um para Sara e depois um para Grissom.

- Obrigado, senhor. – Disse Grissom.

Charlie o olhou estranho. Logo compreendeu e sorriu.

- De nada, SENHOR. Avisem-me quando estiverem prontos para pedir. – Saiu.

- Chilly Gilly?

- Já te disse que estão me confundindo. – Disse ele sem tirar os olhos do menu.

- Bem, esse Charlie não parece que está se confundindo. De todas as formas eu gostei de sua mesa. Daqui dá para ver todo o palco.

- Não é minha mesa. Se enganaram.

- E também vai me dizer que eles estão enganados? – Sara apontou para o palco.

O contrabaxista, o trompetista e o trambonista o saudaram com entusiasmo, fazendo gestos. Sara  
viu como Charlie foi até o palco e disse algo a eles que deixaram de saudar, mas não de sorrir.

Se fosse para Grissom que eles estavam sorrindo, ele estaria verde. Mas continuou fingindo que revisava o menu. Já havia lido "Salmão grelhado com especiarias" sete vezes. 

Sara – como boa CSI – não deixava passar nenhum detalhe. Já sabia porque estavam ali. Somente queria fazer Grissom sofrer um pouco mais. Continuou parecendo que não tinha idéia de nada.

- Estou pronto para pedir. E você?

- Também.

Chamaram Charlie. Pediram cada um seu prato e algo para beber. Charlie já havia dado meia volta quando Sara perguntou para ele.

- Que haverá esta noite? O que escutaremos?

Sara não pode ver o sorriso de Charlie que continuou de costas.

- É uma surpresa, senhorita Sidle. – E se foi.

Grisssom sorriu triunfante. – Não disse?

Falaram algum tempo sobre o que tinham pedido para comer. Charlie voltou com um par de taças e um vinho. Serviu um pouco para cada um e saiu velozmente. Grissom levantou sua taça e olhou Sara diretamente nos olhos.

- Saúde!

- Saúde! – Ambas as taças se tocaram. Ao mesmo tempo, beberam um pouco. O vinho estava maravilhoso, mas nenhum dos dois se preocupou muito com isso.

- Grissom...

- Sara... – Disseram novamente juntos.

- Agora é sua vez. – Disse Sara cedendo a palavra.

- Sara... é que... – _Sou tão ruim com as palavras! _- ... eu ... faz tempo que tenho algo... que quero te dizer... na verdade são tantas coisas que quero te dizer... mas... há uma coisa que é mais importante de todas... na realidade todas são importantes...

Sara estava feliz._ Este Grissom é completamente novo para mim_. Seu coração batia mais forte.

-... Creio que o mais representativo que quero dizer é que saiba... não, representativo não... tampouco o mais importante... mas sim é importante que saiba... por isso quero te dizer agora... antes que... 

- Damas e cavaleiros! – Charlie estava em cima do palco com um microfone.

_Ahhhhhh maldição! Por que custa tanto eu dizer?_

- Tenho a honra de apresentar nesta noite, aqui no LVJD, um espetáculo fenomenal...

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo oito**

-... Com você... Nevada Gamblers Trio! – Charlie desceu do palco.  
No fundo escutou uma cortina consistente e uma trombeta aguda, um trombone, um contrabaixo pulsando fortemente e uma bateria.

Quando a música terminou o trompetista acrescentou no microfone.

-Boa noite. Primeiro quero aclamar que somos o trio mais extraordinário do mundo... porque não somos um trio. – Escutou os pratos da bateria. – Viram? Temos um baterista. – Escutou novamente os pratos. – Na verdade hoje tínhamos preparado um estupendo repertório, mas de última hora nos avisaram que temos uma visita ilustre... artista excepcional. Por isso, queremos convidar para subir no palco conosco.

O foco da luz parou na mesa de Grissom e Sara. Ela ria e ele se escondia por debaixo da mesa se fosse possível. 

- Senhoras e senhores... Sara Sidle! – Sara estava a ponto de aplaudir quando escutou seu nome; sua alegria se transformou em assombração e terror, mas não deixou de sorrir. Olhou para Grissom com ódio e entre os dentes – mantendo seu falso sorriso – sussurrou.

- Vou te matar, Gilbert Grissom! 

Ele não se atreveu a olhar, mas debaixo da aba do chapéu era possível prever uma gargalhada lutando para sair de sua boca. Pegou Sara pelo braço.

- Está bem, mate-me, mas somente após o show. – Tentando acalmá-la acrescentou. – Não se preocupe que eu vou te acompanhar. 

Caminharam juntos para o palco, enquanto a luz os seguia. Acalorados aplausos do público fizeram animar Sara. Grissom a deixou em frente ao microfone, tirou o chapéu ante ela e os músicos para logo ir. Sara sentiu um temor. _O que __  
__Grissom está pensando?! Jamais cantei em público. Aonde ele vai?_

Grissom se dirigiu ao fundo do palco. Sentou-se em frente ao piano e olhou para Sara. Sugestivamente. _Te disse que acompanharia. _Tocou um par de notas rápidas.

_Nossa agora ele também sabe tocar piano!_

Sara estava feliz. Tudo era como sempre sonhou: as luzes, o ambiente, as pessoas. Decidiu atuar como fosse. Cantaria sem se importar com nada. Divertira-se, passaria um bom tempo e... _o que vamos cantar?_

Mas justo nesse instante, o piano começou a tocar. Grissom olhava as teclas do piano, não porque não podia tocar sem vê-las, mas sim para não encarar Sara e o público. Ele não sabia se ela ia reconhecer a canção, ou pior, se ela saberia. Mas algo dizia a ele que sim.

Sara sorriu. Dirigiu seu olhar aos músicos, que também reconheciam a melodia. Ela levou uma mão ao rosto para colocar uma mecha de cabelo para trás da orelha, em gesto de nervosismo. Começou com um pouco de timidez.

"In this world… of ordinary people" – O público aplaudiu e assobiou com entusiasmo. Ela começou a ganhar confiança. 

"Extraordinary people" virou-se para olhar Grissom, mas ele continuava com o olhar fixo para o piano. "I'm glad there is you" - Ela pode ver o sorriso dele por um breve segundo. Ela enfrentou o público com mais naturalidade e orgulho. _Este é o meu momento._

"In this world… of overrated pleasures… of underrated treasures… I'm glad there is you" – Sara não podia pensar em outra canção que expressasse melhor o que sentia. Sobre tudo no trabalho. A vida de uma investigadora não era fácil, mesmo nesses tempos saturados de violência gratuita. Somente o feito de poder trabalhar junto dele no laboratório, fazia sua vida um pouco menos rotineira. Algumas vezes, não podia negar, seu chefe a colocava em casos complicados, mas isso não a desanimava, valia a pena! Este momento compensava tudo.

"I live to love… I love to live with you… beside me" – Grissom levantou a cabeça para escutar a frase. O piano dele completava com a voz dela. Era como um jogo: perseguiam-se, brigavam e logo fugiam.

"This role so new… I'll muddle through with you… to guide me" – Seus olhos se encontraram. O olhar dele brilhava desde a escuridão. Ela não sabia se Grissom ia chorar ou ri.

A orquestra interveio discretamente. Foi o único instante que Sara se deu conta que havia sido ele e ela que tinham interpretado a canção até aquele minuto.

"In this world… where many, many play at love… and hardly any stay in love… I'm glad there is you" – o piano vez um pequeno solo, magistral. Grissom já não relutava contra o contato visual. Ao contrario a intensidade do olhar dele fazia ela se sentir deliciosamente vulnerável.

"More than ever… I'm glad there is you." – Os espectadores ovacionaram com gritos alegres, enquanto a orquestra estendia o final da canção. Ao terminar os aplausos não se detiveram. Sara podia crer. _Este é definitivamente a melhor surpresa que já me deram na vida. _

Grissom levantou de seu acento e pegou na mão de Sara. A olhou nos olhos com seu semblante sério de sempre e se inclinou para uma referencia. Sara o imitou. Os aplausos aumentaram com energia e as pessoas estavam exaltadas. Ele sentiu que seu peito enchia de orgulho e ternura por ela. Não pode evitar um suspiro que se dissimulou como nervosismo.  
O sorriso estúpido estava novamente eu seu rosto.

De surpresa pegou Sara pela cintura, colocou seu outro braço sobre suas costas e a girou a empurrando de maneira que o torso dela estava agora inclinado em frete ao dele. Suas bocas estavam a poucos centímetros. Tirou o chapéu e colocou diante seus rostos. O público reagiu com uma exclamação de surpresa e logo com assobios agudos. Atrás do chapéu Grissom riu e disse:

- Cantasse maravilhosamente bem, minha querida Sara. – Deu uma piscada. – Você sempre quer me matar? – Ela um pouco atordoada com aquela demonstração respondeu que não. 

Ele a levantou e ofereceu seu braço, na qual ela pegou. Ambos deixaram o palco.

O trompetista voltou para sua apresentação, para sossegar o animo da audiência que já pedia mais.

- Ali estava Sara Sidle, damas e cavaleiros. Damos graças também a Gilbert Chilly G.! 

_Até quando que vão me colocar nomes?!_

Sara viu como a cara de Grissom começava a ficar vermelha. Quis dizer para ele o que sentia neste exato momento, antes de sentarem novamente na mesa.

- Grissom?

- Sim? 

Sara o olhou por um segundo nos olhos e renunciando suas inseguranças o abraçou com doçura.

- Obrigada, Griss. Obrigada por tudo. Creio que não posso deixar de dizer que este foi o momento mais feliz da minha vida. – Fechou os olhos e sorriu genuinamente. O apertou suavemente com carinho. 

-Fico feliz de ter compartilhado isso com você. –Respondeu esboçando um sorriso e a envolvendo com afeição entre seus braços. Acariciou seu cabelo com delicadeza, mas só levemente. Soltaram-se e ambos sorriram, dessa vez sem vergonha e nem timidez.

Voltaram para a mesa, a qual, já estava servido a comida.

**TBC**

A música se chama: I'm Glad There Is You, pode ser encontrada em várias versões. De Frank Sinatra e a mais recente com Jamie Cullum.


	9. Chapter 9

Valeu Lalá pela ajuda! 

**Capitulo nove**

O jantar foi incrível, a comida estava deliciosa. A conversa fluiu como nunca. Ainda não falaram nada muito além, estavam felizes. Riram e desfrutaram várias horas de companhia mutua. Como se não houvesse mais nenhuma tensão entre eles.

Sara se deu conta que Gil levava vários anos vindo tocar piano nesse lugar. Também supôs - quando Charlie foi falar com ele no momento em que Grissom ia ao banheiro. – que ele nunca falava com ninguém, mas interpretava tão admiravelmente bem o piano, que atraia tanta clientela, que todos ali o adoravam. E por isso o colocaram esse apelido, que Sara também achava horripilante.

Grissom queria pagar a conta, mas pela insistência de Sara não pode mais e foram embora. Isso sim, ele dirigiu de volta. Iam ao caminho para a casa dela quando ele a perguntou.

- Você está cansada?

- Depende. – Sorriu. Ele não captou a ironia.

- Você se importa se passássemos em outro lugar, antes de voltar? 

Sara franziu o cenho. Se não conhecia tanto Grissom, a pergunta, a colocaria em alerta. Para os demais homens, aquele "outro lugar" seria em um motel, mas ela sabia que com Grissom este lugar poderia se o cemitério da cidade. Ou pior, a fazenda de corpos. Enfim, não ia perguntar. Se a primeira surpresa foi encantadora, porque não seria a segunda.

- Não, não me importo. – Disse ela a Grissom.

Grissom pegou a estrada e saiu da cidade. Quando já estavam quatro quilômetros sem ver as luzes dos cassinos Sara intervém. 

- Grissom? Por que não me perguntou se queria sair de Nevada?

Ele sorriu.

- Porque não iremos. Somente quero evitar as luzes.

- As luzes... Ah! Você quer ver as estrelas!

- Algo melhor, - Disse ele abandonando a estrada e indo com o carro há alguns metros do caminho. – Quero vê-las cair.

Desceram da SUV. Ele apontou para cima. Uma chuva de estrelas fugazes cruzava o céu de norte a sul. – Bem, na realidade, não são estrelas que caem e sim meteoritos. Imagina se caíssem estrelas!... Sabe que dia é hoje?

Sara pensou um momento. Logo soltou uma exclamação e levou uma mão a boca.

-Grissom é o seu aniversário! Sinto muito eu não queria... – Ele se envergonhou e a interrompeu.

- Sim, também, mas em partes, hoje é 17 de agosto: Las Perseidas¹, não viu os noticiários? Avisaram que hoje seria o dia. Estão anunciando há três semanas e...

Não pode terminar, porque Sara estava dando um apertado abraço.

- Feliz aniversário, Griss! – O olhou com as bochechas rosadas e com um grande sorriso. – Desculpe por não ter lembrado. – O soltou.

Ele seguia envergonhado. Baixou o olhar para o chão e cruzou os braços, nervoso.

- Não importa, nunca celebro. Bem, até agora nunca celebrei, mas digamos que hoje foi um dia... está sendo um dia muito feliz para mim. Para nós, bem não sei quanto a você se está sendo... – _Por que sou eu que estou falando demais? Isto acontece com você, Sidle, não comigo. O que está acontecendo?_ - ... Enfim, dou como celebrado.

Tirou a jaqueta e colocou no chão. Sentou-se com as pernas cruzadas e deu uns golpes com a mão convidando-a sentar ao seu lado.

- Espera tenho uma idéia melhor.

Sara se dirigiu até o porta-mala do carro e trouxe uma manta.

- Sempre a levo comigo. Foi útil mais de uma vez.

Grissom recordou aquela noite e aquele café. Ela estendeu a manta sobre a terra e ambos sentaram em cima, ombro a ombro. Ela manteve suas mãos em seu colo e ele apoiava a nuca com suas próprias mãos. Sara perguntou.

- Desde onde elas vêm? Viajam todo o espaço para morrer aqui no deserto de Nevada.

- Tem que analisar sua composição química, seu trajeto e velocidade. Ainda muito pouco se sabe sobre o espaço e sobre 

as estrelas, porque seria difícil determinar...

Sara bufou. – Era uma pergunta retórica, Griss. Não seja tão literal. Melhor é me contar por que nunca celebrou seu  
aniversario? Nem quando era criança?

- Quando pequeno sim, mas não me recordo. É que a minha mãe não considerava prudente, dando que era o mesmo dia que meu pai morreu.

Sara virou para olhá-lo. Ele continuou olhando o céu.

- Sinto muito. – Disse ela.

- Tudo bem, Sara. Já foi há muito tempo. E também senão fosse ele não seria CSI. Nunca havia me interessado pela morte. E se não tivesse estudado criminalística, jamais havia te conhecido. – Seguiu com o olhar para o céu. A chuva estava maior e mais forte, agora parecia como se estivessem em uma festa na qual houvessem estourado uma piñata², caindo brilhantinas em torno deles - Não é lindo?

Sara estava emocionada. Apoiou sua cabeça sobre o braço dele e acariciou levemente. Ele respondeu colocando seu braço por detrás da cabeça dela tocando o ombro. Ficaram vários minutos assim, em um semi-abraço, quando Grissom rompeu o silêncio. Já havia adiando muito o assunto. Já havia adiado muito o assunto. Já era a hora.

- Sara há algo que quero te dizer durante essa noite toda. Na verdade, queria dizer sempre, mas não sou bom com as palavras. É que quando finalmente me decido, a insegurança me trai, a covardia. Que simplesmente não sei o que fazer, mas estou certo que hoje deixo isso para trás. Hoje, agora, é o minuto perfeito para dizer que... te amo. Que sempre te amei desde que te conheci e não posso deixar de sentir em nenhum momento pelo resto da minha vida. Quero que saiba que estou disposto a tudo. E que Ecklie pode fazer o que quiser, que já não vou me importar. Quando quase te perdi e depois te vi no hospital, percebi que podia ter uma segunda chance. E não é todos que tem esse privilegio. Não quero te perder novamente, Sara. Te respeito. Ainda não é tarde ou sim? Sara?

Grissom olhou de lado. Sara dormia serenamente. Voltou seu olhar para o céu com um sorriso.

**TBC**

1- Las Perseidas: É conhecido como as lágrimas de são Lorenzo, são chuvas de meteoros bem intensas.

2-Piñata: É uma construção artesanal com barro e papel que é usado como representação dos pecados capitais da religião católica, e deve ser estourado com um taco que representa a fortaleza e a força de Deus. E ao ser rompido caem doces e brilhantinas como recompensa por vencerem o pecado.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo dez**

Ele sussurrou o nome dela em tempo para que ela ligeiramente despertasse.

- Sara está ficando tarde. È melhor nós voltarmos.

Sara piscou pesadamente e o fixou a vista ainda embaçada pelo sono.

- Hmmm? – Foi sua única resposta.

- Devemos ir. – Repetiu Grissom se divertindo. Nunca havia sentindo tanta ternura por alguém como agora. – Ainda mais, o meu braço está adormecido.

Sara se levantou rapidamente.

- Sinto muito. – Lançou um sorriso meio travesso, meio tímido. – Não me dei conta. Fiquei dormindo por muito tempo?

- Não muito. - Respondeu ele com o olhar fixo em seu punho que abria e fechava para restaurar a circulação.

Logo guardaram a manta novamente no porta-mala, e voltaram para a cidade. Sara ia ao volante. Grissom relaxou e dirigiu seu olhar através do caminho. Ao longo de vários minutos, olhou para Sara e viu que ela estava séria. Somente ali percebeu o silêncio que pesava na atmosfera.

- No que está pensando? – Perguntou ele.

- Nada, só estou dirigindo.

- Nada pensa nada. – Depois de uma pausa acrescentou. – Dostoyevski pediu ao seu irmão que não pensasse em um osso branco. Se eu te pedir é capaz de fazê-lo?

- Mas isso é trapaça, porque ele mencionou... – Sara lançou um olhar fugaz e deu conta da expressão de satisfação no rosto dele. Sorriu junto com Grissom.

- Bom o quê pensava no momento?

- No que me dizia enquanto olhávamos as estrelas.

Grissom se assustou. _Ela não estava dormindo?_

- Que coisa, Sara?

- Sobre o seu aniversário. 

- Ah! Isso! – _O que tem o meu aniversário?_

- Bem, é que... é que parecia mais o meu aniversário do que o seu.

- Mas se você gostou. Eu também.

Sara o olhou contente. _Grissom e suas frases_ – Eu me referia que você talvez gostasse de um presente... 

- Não se incomode.

- Não é incomodo.

Do nada, Sara disse:

- Podemos voltar a nos ver amanhã?

O rosto de Grissom mudou por completo. Ela se arrependeu de ter perguntado. _Maldição. Arruinei tudo._

Ele abriu a boca para responder, mas como sempre, não encontrou as palavras certas e, também como sempre, Sara se adiantou.

- Sinto muito, não quis pressioná-lo. Não importa, então, nos vemos na segunda no laboratório. Ali eu te entrego o presente...

-Sara! 

Ela calou-se como se fosse uma ordem. Grissom suspirou e começou.

- Sara, eu... – Ia dizer que se encantaria vê-la novamente no domingo, mas foi traído. – Necessito que você me deixe em um hotel. Meu apartamento ainda sofre estragos do meu... péssimo talento culinário.- Recordou do beijo e limpou a garganta nervoso.

- Mas Griss, você pode ficar na minha casa, não tem problema. – Disse ela com naturalidade. Segundos depois suspendeu a implicância do seu oferecimento e ficou em silêncio.

Depois de um tempo ela falou.

- Somente se quiser. Porque se vai ser incomodo eu entendo...

- Sim quero. – Ele interrompeu ansioso. Estava muito ansioso e ambos notaram. Decidiram não falar mais no restante do percurso.

Sara deu um par de cobertores a Grissom que dormiria no sofá.

- Obrigado. 

- De nada. – Disse ela. – Durma bem. Se precisar de algo, avise-me. O sofá é bastante confortável, ainda não acredita? – Sorriu.

_Não quero saber porque ela dorme aqui se tem uma cama em seu quarto._

Sara se dirigiu ao seu quarto. Ia fechar a porta, mas deu meia volta.

- Parece que de qualquer jeito vamos nos ver amanhã.

Grissom sentiu uma felicidade chegando no seu coração, mas só se atreveu a responder bruscamente.

- Sim, boa noite.

- Boa noite Grissom. 

Sara não conseguia dormir. Olhava fixamente para a hora que indicava o seu rádio – relógio. Pensava em tudo que havia acontecido naquele dia. O que havia levado a dirigir até a casa de Grissom? Não é que se arrependia, ao contrario, mas resolveu acatar seus impulsos, justo no dia do aniversário dele e isso parecia estranho. Tudo parecia estranho. Não estava acostumada com tanta felicidade e, ainda mais, com Gilbert Grissom, o homem culpado das maiores angustias durante os últimos anos.

De longe, o mais estranho de tudo foi o simples fato de que havia contestado esse beijo e a espontaneidade com que havia dormido nos braços dele... e agora, neste exato momento, não podia conciliar o sono. Era como se havia provado o que era dormir com ele, dormir só já não fazia sentido. Vencida pela insônia acendeu a luz do criado-mudo.

Ela teve medo. _O que pode acontecer se tudo mudar amanhã? Se ele se arrepender de termos nos beijado? De ter jantado comigo?_ Sara esteve no sistema desde os 13 anos. Deveria saber que as pessoas se arrependem de amar. _Quantas crianças você viu voltar ao orfanato destroçadas, porque seus pais adotivos já não as queriam mais? Você Sara Sidle, deveria parar de se iludir. Só desfrutar o momento._

Seu monologo não fugia da tristeza. Na verdade era que não queria perder Grissom. Ele era o único homem que realmente amou em sua vida e só de pensar num futuro sem ele, fazia sentir que seu coração caísse em um poço sem fundo.

Ouviu batidas na porta que a arrancou violentamente do seu debate interno. Com rapidez, sentou-se contra a cabeceira da cama e pegou o primeiro livro que havia na sua estante. Abriu em qualquer página antes de pronunciar. – Pode entrar. 

- Com licença. – Disse Grissom entrando timidamente no dormitório dela. Estava um pouco desalinhado. Sua camiseta e calça estavam amassadas, descalço e nascendo olheiras em baixo dos seus penetrantes olhos azuis. No entanto, o sorriso natural que preenchia seu rosto o tornava apresentável.

- Também não consegue dormir? – Perguntou ele com cansaço.

- Pensei que lendo me daria um pouco de sono. – Disse ela levantando um pouco o livro de maneira que explicasse. 

- O que está lendo? – Interrogou ele sentando nos pés da cama. Ela passou o livro e depois de uma breve inspeção. Ele disse com sarcasmo. – Sara na realidade o que está lendo?

Diante da perplexidade dela ele se expressou melhor.

- Nem a capa e nem a contracapa estão mornas.Você não segurou este livro por mais de alguns segundos. E também... a "lista telefônica" não é uma leitura agradável.

Sara riu.

- Mas é porque eu queria dormir. – Disse de modo brincalhão. Grissom não riu. Seu cenho franzido estava agora em seu rosto. 

- Não sou boa humorista, não é? Na verdade é que nunca...

Grissom já não a escutava. Interrompeu-a:

- Sara você estava chorando? 

- É que eu fico emocionada quando chego nos "Gonzáles".

Parecia que ele não havia escutado o comentário. Continuava esperando uma resposta.

- Deixa pra lá. Não é nada. Verdade.

- Não é nada! O que você quer dizer?

Sara não sabia o que fazer. Preferiu ser sincera.

- Tenho medo, Grissom. – Disse desviando o olhar.

- Do quê, Sara? 

Ela o olhou novamente.

- Do futuro.

- Sabe... William Golding disse uma vez que o medo não é capaz de fazer mais danos do que um sonho pode.

Grissom viu como o rosto de Sara voltou a se iluminar e a alegria começava a insinuar em seus lábios. Seu olhar se prendeu sobre a cicatriz do ombro desnudo dela. Acrescentou:

- Se te serve de consolo. Eu também tenho meus próprios medos.

Ele se levantou.

- Bem, durma e não pense tanto no futuro, porque nunca é como esperamos.

Passou por um momento sua mão sobre a mão dela e se dirigiu para a sala.

- Grissom. – Sara disse o detendo. -... Não vá.

Ele ainda de costas, engoliu um pouco de saliva e respondeu.

- Está bem.

- Acompanhe-me, por favor. Ao menos até eu dormir.

- Não tem problema.

Sentou-se na cama, ao lado dela, com as pernas estiradas sobre o cobertor. Ela se acomodou, fechou os olhos e pediu a ele.

- Conte-me algo. 

Grissom entrelaçou os dedos sobre seu colo e pensou em algo para dizer, mas não veio nada em mente.

- Algo como o quê? Mas também na última vez que falei, você pegou no sono na melhor parte. – Sorriu recordando o rosto angelical dela dormindo.

- Então me conte de novo. Isso sim, mas que seja na versão curta para eu não dormir na melhor parte outra vez.

O silêncio dominou o lugar por um instante.

- Eu te amo, Sara.

Levou alguns segundos para ela crer no que realmente havia escutado. Abriu os olhos estranhando e o olhou. Ele continuava com o olhar baixo e se notava que havia custado muito dizer.

Sara se arrumou e sentou sobre os joelhos. Deslizou suavemente uma mão ao seu rosto e conseguiu que lhe olhasse nos olhos. Ele também conservava um olhar assustado.

_Como pode sempre duvidar do que quero?_

Aproximou seus lábios aos dele e o beijou docemente. Ele fechou os olhos e deixou se inundar por carinho. Não quis fazer outra coisa.

Sara, com os olhos ainda fechados, apoiou sobre ele.

- Eu também te amo, Griss.

**TBC**


	11. Chapter 11

Créditos também na tradução para a Lalá.

**Aviso: O capitulo a seguir é impróprio para menores de 18 anos.**

**Capitulo Onze.**

Ambos se abraçaram e deslizaram até ficarem encostados na cabeceira, frente a frente. Ele abriu os olhos, sempre indecisos, passou suavemente uma mão sobre o rosto dela e logo acariciou o cabelo dela. Suspirou.

- Você é linda.

Ela o abraçou com todas as suas forças. Ele abraçou a cintura dela e apoiou seu queixo no ombro e garganta dela. Cheirava a flores. Virou-a de maneira que ficasse em cima dela, sustentando seu peso pelos cotovelos e antebraços. Olhou para ela profundamente. Ela sorria. Toda expressão de pranto havia desaparecido.

- Grissom?

- O quê? 

- Era isso que você queria me dizer durante a noite toda?

- Sim. Era isso que queria te dizer desde que te conheci. – Beijou-a, dessa vez, com mais intensidade. Já sem barreiras, decidiu que tudo valia. Sua boca deixou o rosto dela e foi para a nuca. O animal que existia dentro dele queria mordê-la sem compaixão aquela delicada vítima, mas ele não era uma besta. Mordiscou apenas, tão delicadamente que se transformou em um beijo. Sara deixou escapar um gemido involuntário. Que produziu nele uma onda de prazer. Seguiu para o ombro. Com todo o cuidado deslizou a alça da camiseta para um lado e deixou a mostra à cicatriz. Beijou com ternura e a olhou nos olhos.

- Sinto muito. Sara, nunca quis colocá-la em perigo.

- Eu sei. Foi minha culpa. Também... - O empurrou fazendo, agora, que ela estava por cima. - ... Era a única forma para fazer você me convidar para jantar. – Riu. Beijou-o e começou a desabotoar a camisa. Ele a deteve, aprisionando a mão dela contra a dele.

- Você está segura disso?- Perguntou preocupado.

- Na verdade gostaria de esperar mais dez anos... Claro que estou segura disso!- Sara protestou.  
Grissom ficou feliz.

- Dez anos? Como o tempo passa, pensei que era... – Não conseguiu terminar a frase, porque ela o calou com um beijo ousado. Quase arrancou os últimos botões da camisa. Ele tirou a camiseta com rapidez. Quando viu Sara desnuda da cintura para cima não pode deixar de ficar maravilhado. A única imagem aproximadamente bela q havia presenciado era o nascimento de uma borboleta, mas não existia nada realmente comparável. Ele a abraço. A pele dela se sentia deliciosa contra a dele. Seus peitos suaves contra o peito dele. As costas dela lisa e quente. Os dedos dele percorreram por toda a coluna dela e a fez estremecer.

Ela se levantou e sentou sobre ele, começou a tirar a calça. Ele a ajudou tirar. Sara pode ver como sua ereção lutava contra a cueca e a estimulou. Voltou a beijá-lo furiosamente. Teve que parar por um certo tempo para poder respirar: ambos estavam sem fôlego. 

Grissom voltou a virá-la e começou a beijar o pescoço dela. Com a ponta da língua lambeu uma gota de suar que deslizava desde suas têmporas. Notou que a respiração de Sara estava cada vez mais rápida. Brincou com a língua um bom tempo até sentir as unhas delas cravarem em suas costas. Sorriu.

Decido lentamente, encher a pele dela de beijos, desde os peitos dela. Beijou um seio e com a outra mão começou a acariciar o outro. Eram suaves, mas do que havia imaginado. Seguiu descendo até chegar no ventre dela. Sara arqueou as costas da cama e Grissom aproveitou para passar ambos dos braços por debaixo. Tirou a calça do pijama junto com a calcinha dela. Sara estava completamente nua ante ele. Beijou-a lento e cuidadosamente as coxas, joelhos, pés. Logo voltou para a boca com vontade.

Sara não agüentava mais. Queria senti-lo dentro dela. Queria tê-lo. Levou uma mão às costas dele e apenas tocou, deslizou até as nádegas, com uma das mãos embaixo da cueca. Ele se levantou um pouco para ajudá-la e terminou de tirar. Agora estavam os dois totalmente nus.

Grissom a olhou. Sara devolveu o olhar e sorriu.

- Eu te amo, Sara.

- Mas isso você já me disse.

- Não posso dizer de novo?

Ela riu. 

- Claro que pode. De fato, pode me dizer quantas vezes quiser... não me incomodo.

- Teamoteamoteamo...

- Mas não assim. Não vê que perde o sentido? 

Grissom se aproximou e sussurrou no ouvido dela.

- Melindrosa!³

Ele mordeu-lhe o lóbulo, que logo se transformou no começo de um repremido gemido de gozo, em Sara. Queria senti-la. Queria sentir dentro dela. Com muita delicadeza e lentamente introduziu nela. Foi como se uma corrente elétrica havia passado em ambos. Ela não pode evitar um gemido e ele um grunhido.

Seus corpos estavam agora completamente confundidos. Entre suor, pele e beijos era impossível distingui-los. Haviam se convertido em um só.

- Sara - Disse quando começava a fazer movimentos pausados. – Sinto muito tê-la ferido... tantas vezes no passado... sinto muito não ter te falando antes... como te amo... perdoa-me se não foi o que esperava.- Aumentou o ritmo. – Sara eu te amo... mas não sou... muito bom... com as palavras... te fiz tantos danos... nunca quis... Oh Sara! Não sabe... quantas vezes imaginei... este momento...

- Deus, Griss!

-... Só em meus sonhos... nunca quis... fazê-la chorar... em minhas fantasias... em meus braços... minha... Sara. Quero te fazer feliz... quero te fazer sorrir... sempre... só na minha mente... mas não como uma ilusão... isso é real...

- Gil!...

- ...Não... quero... perdê-la... – As palavras saiam com esforço. Seus movimentos agora eram frenéticos. Estavam próximo do clímax. – não... posso... viver... sem você... não... quero... Oh Deus! – Fechou os olhos com força e apertou Sara contra ele. Ela pode sentir o sexo dele latejando dentro dela que a fez alcançar o orgasmo quase ao mesmo tempo. 

- Ooooh, Grissom!

Apertou ele quando sentiu o que explodia nela. Seus músculos pareciam que queimavam e sentiu como seu interior a contraia provocando-o em seu amado os últimos resquício de fascinação.

Quando se acalmaram um pouco, ela o empurrou para poder olhá-lo nos olhos. Uma lágrima – somente uma – deslizava pela bochecha dele. Ela olhava-o, mas não disse nada. Sabia que as palavras sobravam num momento como aquele. Voltou a beijá-lo, desta vez com ternura e afeto.

- Sara, você me faz muito feliz. 

- E você a mim, Griss.

Abraçaram-se e se acariciaram até que dormiram como se tivessem tirado um grande peso de cima.

**TBC**

3- Melindrosa: é uma pessoa muito delicada, que se ofende fácil.


	12. Chapter 12

Este capitulo foi também traduzido pela Lalá (nannegsr). Valeu amore! 

**Capitulo Doze.**

Grissom acordou, mas não abriu os olhos. Na hora veio a imagem da noite anterior e sentiu alegria e vergonha ao mesmo tempo. Sabia que hoje em diante, não podia olhar Sara com os mesmos olhos. Não havia mais obstáculos entre eles. Enfim, estava se sentindo livre. Livre de si mesmo e de seus medos, que agora pareciam ridiculamente pequenos. Livre e disposto a tudo. Era como ter dado um salto no vazio e em vez de cair, foi capaz de voar.

Esticou seu braço para tocá-la, mas não havia nada. Abriu os olhos: estava deitado sozinho. A estranheza passou para o temor. Seu coração acelerou e olhou ao seu redor. _Eu estou na sua casa._ Disse certificando que não havia sido um sonho.

- Sara?

Silêncio. Colocou sua calça e saiu do quarto.

- Sara? – Disse com uma voz preocupada, quase gritando. _Onde você está?_

E nisso a porta da casa se abriu e Sara entrou cantando, completamente suada e com algumas sacolas nas mãos. Quando viu Grissom, bruscamente deixou de cantar. Colocou as sacolas no chão e tirou os fones de ouvido.

- Oi.

- Oi. – Disse ele desconcertado, mas contente. – Você saiu para correr?

A cara de Grissom era de legitima felicidade, que provocava em Sara um sentimento difícil de descrever. Por um lado se sentia muito afortunada de ser amada, mas tinha medo ainda e isso doía. Medo que Grissom poderia se arrepender, o que isto fosse só passageiro. Não queria temer mais, porém não podia evitar. Já havia sofrido muito no passado para voltar a sofrer outra vez. Sentia raiva não poder se entregar por inteiro a esse homem que já havia feito e sentia pena ver que ele não se deu conta disso.

Odiou a si mesma por agradecer que ele havia acordado quando ela não estava. Não era emocionalmente capaz de acordar junto à dele. Ao menos não agora.

- Sara? – Perguntou Grissom ao ver que ela não respondia.

- Ah, sim. – Ela disse distraída.

E para ele não passou desapercebida essa resposta automática. 

- Sara? Você está bem?

Sara entrou em pânico. Não queria que Grissom retrocedesse ao seu coração insensível.

- Sim, estou bem. – Forçou um sorriso. – Comprei algumas coisas que você precisa. Pegue.

Entregou a ele uma sacola. Ele abriu para ver o que havia dentro. _Creme de barbear e uma lâmina de barbear. Que bom! Um pente, desodorante, pasta de dente... que sujo estou! _Deixou escapar uma risada entre os dentes.

- Obrigado.

- Também lavei e passei a roupa que você me emprestou. Deixei sobre o sofá do quarto.  
Ele levou uma mão à nuca.

- Nossa! Eu dormi muito? Nem sei que horas são. 

_Grissom, você não dormiu muito. Eu que me levantei cedo._

- Você quer tomar café da manhã? Também comprei frutas e pães.

- Perfeito! – Ele beijou a testa dela. Estava agradavelmente salgada. – Mas eu preparo já que você saiu para comprar. Você pode tomar um banho, por enquanto e assim quando você sair estará pronto um delicioso café  
da manhã. – Deu uma piscada. 

Sara se sentia estranha. Não podia crer que este foi o mesmo Grissom que não sabia o que fazer a respeito "disto". Porém, preferia assim. Contente e inocente ignorou sua apreensão.

Ela tomava uma ducha e começou a chorar. Não sabia se era pena, medo, frustração ou raiva... Estava tão confusa! Talvez se sentia constrangida por ele. _Sem seu carinho me agonio. Não estou acostumada a que me amem. Vou ter que aprender. Por que não posso ser feliz agora? Eu mesmo me prejudico! Tenho Grissom em minha casa, em minha cama, dizendo-me que me ama e a única coisa que faço é fugir. Mas, não mais._

Sara se vestiu e voltou mais confiante à mesa, somente para encontrar Grissom, com um semblante mais sombrio.

- Você prefere que eu me vá? - Perguntou-lhe olhando a xícara e mexendo o café por inércia

- Não! Por que diz isso?

- Te ouvi. No banheiro. Estava chorando, Sara – Olhou-a diretamente nos olhos. Notava-se que algo havia se partido dentro dele – Não quero te fazer mal. De verdade.

- Grissom, eu... – pela primeira vez, era ela que se encontrava sem palavras.

- Não entendo, mas não importa. Só me diga o que é melhor para você agora.

Suas palavras eram sinceras.

- Você – Completou depois de uma pausa e com um suspiro – Grissom, sou difícil de se entender. Eu...

- Me prova.

- ...não sei o que esperar. Não sei o que esperar de você. O que tudo isso significa pra você?

- Já não era mais difícil de dizer. Poderia abrir seu coração.

- Tudo, Sara. Isso é tudo pra mim! Eu poderia viver o resta da minha vida tomando café da manhã com você!

As palavras de Grissom alcançaram sua alma.

- Quero acreditar Grissom, é sério. Quero acreditar com todo o meu ser, sobre tudo o que me disse. Mas me custa muito. Eu tento acreditar, mas não consigo e isso em deixa desapontada. – Abaixou os olhos.

- Então não acredite em mim. Prove.

- O que quer dizer?

- Dê uma chance a isto... A nós. Eu adoraria passar o dia inteiro ao seu lado. E do futuro, bem, disso nós ocuparemos mais tarde. O que achas? 

Sara se animou e reprimiu um sorriso.

- Está bem.

- Quer café? – Perguntou-lhe com a boca cheia de pão.

Sara riu. Grissom podia ser tão meigo, espontaneamente. Deixou seus medos para trás. Ao menos pelo momento.

- Ótimo.

- A propósito... Porque comprou a mesma marca que Greg? Você também gosta?

- Do café, sim.

Grissom se surpreendeu. Nunca pensou na pergunta em duplo sentido, mas não podia negar que sentiu certo alívio ao ouvir a resposta.

- Mas não o comprei.

_Não?_ Ele voltou a levantar a cabeça.

- Ele me deu de presente.

-Ah. – Esta foi à resposta de Grissom que foi evidentemente ilusória. Odiava seu lado ciumento algo que nunca havia sentido antes de conhecer Sara. Ele acreditava em liberdade do ser humano para esconder o que era, inclusive namorados, mas quando ela estava perto dele. Todo o seu discurso vai por água a baixo. – Faz muito tempo?- Lastimou-se no momento que terminou de perguntar. _O que eu tenho a ver com isso?_

Sara compreendeu o que passava na mente dele. Mas não podia mentir.

- Semana passada.

- Ah. – Foi novamente sua eloqüente resposta.

Ela decidiu confortá-lo.

- Mas isso não foi o melhor presente que recebi.

Grissom levantou seu olhar para encontrar o dela, que olhava um ponto atrás dele. Seguiu olhando e encontrou  
a planta que ele mesmo havia dado-a anos atrás. Ele sorriu, mas agora, tinha os olhos fixos em uma laranja que começou a descascar. Ele se sentiu coagido.

- Você conservou durante todos esses anos?

- Sim. É uma planta muito resistente!

- Por quê?

- Os genes quiseram. Não sei.

- Não, me refiro a porque você conservou?

- Ah. Porque é linda. E... sempre mantive a esperança que algum dia você vinha a ver.

Com um gesto de satisfação ele ofereceu mais café. Ela negou agradecendo.

- Grissom?

- Sim?

- Você gosta de surpresas? – Disse sorrindo. 

Ele espremeu os lábios como quando ela fazia algum descobrimento decisivo em algum caso.

- Sim. Quando são agradáveis. – Arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- Então termine logo o café da manhã para sairmos.

- Aonde?

- Você já vai ver.

No geral ele não gostava de que deixassem incertezas, mas tratando de Sara, não se importava com nada.

**TBC**


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo Treze.**

Era um dia maravilhoso. O sol estava radiante lá no alto e com o azul do céu límpido e puro: não havia nenhuma nuvem. Fazia muito calor, como era de costume os verões no deserto de Nevada. No entanto, graças o ar condicionado, dentro da SUV não se sentia tanto.

Sara dirigia tranqüilamente pelo I-93 sul. Enquanto isso, Grissom se sentia o homem mais feliz da Terra. Ontem havia sido o dia em que teve a única mulher que já amou em seus braços, depois de tanto tempo, depois de tantos dias amargurados, solitários, depois de tanta magoa mutua, depois de tanta dor e desencontros. Hoje era um dia esplendido.

- Sara quanto falta?

- Não comece, Grissom. Está pior do que uma criança.

Ele sorriu.

- Mas sim eu sou uma criança, Sara. No fundo todos somos uma criança de nove anos.

Sara o olhou de cima a abaixo e cerrou os olhos, disse com a voz serena.

- Bem, pequeno Griss. Se não deixar de perguntar, vou ter que te castigar.

- Uuuuuuh. Como você é má! – Grissom não podia está de tão bom humor.

Ela, com um gesto de diversão, ainda estava com a mesma expressão de antes, sugeriu.

- Por que você não colocar um pouco de música? No porta-luva tem alguns CD's.

- Ok. O que temos aqui: Portishead, Costanza, Björk, Goldfrads of Canadá, Aphex twin? O que é isso tudo? Beatles...Por fim alguma coisa decente!

- Como assim decente? Desculpa se você não...

- Beatles... aqui vamos nós! – Grissom colocou o CD no som.

- Só porque tem nome de bicho. (Obs.: a autora quis se referir a palavra em inglês 'Beetle' que significa 'besouro'.) 

Grissom começou a cantar.

- Asked a girl what she wanted to be

- Griss!

Sara riu. Jamais havia ouvido ele cantar. Cantava péssimo.

- She said baby, can't you see. Vamos, Sara, cante comigo.

_E isso o quê que é?_

- Baby you can drive my car – Olhou Sara e ela não ficou mais ressentida em cantar entre as risadas que já não podia agüentar.

- Yes I'm gonna be a star! – Agora ambos dançavam e cantavam.

- Baby you can drive my car anda maybe I love you! – Sara tocou a buzina. – Beep beep, beep beep. Yeah!   
Grissom não se conteve e começou a dar uma gargalhada. Não pode seguir cantando. Sara continuou só. 

- Beep beep, beep beep. Yeah!

Depois de um tempo, quando ele pode deixar de apertar o estomago, levantou a cabeça. 

- Deus, fazia tanto tempo que eu não ria assim! – Enxugou uma lágrima.

- Eu ainda menos. – Disse ela olhando a estrada, já mais calma, mas ainda sorrindo.

Houve uma pausa, ele interrompeu o silencio.

- Hey Sara... – disse ele segurando uma risada. - ... quanto falta?

- Deuuus!   
------------------------------------------------------------------   
Depois de aproximadamente uma hora de viajem, Sara desviou do caminho e tomou outro. Mais uns 20 minutos estacionou em frente a uma cabana.

- Eu te digo que era uma _Junonia genoveva_. Não visse as manchas iguais a olhos?

- Você está cego? Era azul. Era uma _Hypaurotis crysalus._. 

- Mas essas só existem no Arizona, Sara!

- Griss... – Sorriu com um ar de pirraça. – ESTAMOS no Arizona.

Ele tentou falar um par de vezes.

- Sério?... A onde você me trouxe, Sara?

- Estamos no único lugar onde posso esquece do trabalho. – Riu. – Por isso é que não venho sempre.

Desceram do carro e Sara foi ao porta-mala. Grissom estava olhando com um pouco de desconfiança a cabana e as árvores ao redor.

- Nossa! Que bonito! Espero que não me engane. – Deu uma volta ao redor da cabana e esboçou um sorriso complacente. Uma grande paisagem se descobriu ante ele. – Tem vista para o Lago Mead!

A cabana se localizava sobre um pequeno precipício. Abaixo havia um mole e atracada nele uma lancha. A vista era surpreendente. O lago era de um azul claro, quase turquesa e na beira, surgiam somente ladeiras típicas do deserto, seguidas por cordões montanhosos pintados por um ou outro arbusto escasso. Nenhum sinal de civilização.

A cabana era como um oásis vigoroso ao meio do árido planalto. Estava rodeada de árvores e cactos enormes que proporcionavam uma sombra suficiente para todo o dia.

- Grissom, você pode me ajudar aqui? – Havia certo mal-humor em sua voz.

- Oh, sim! – Grissom havia se embelezado pelo panorama.

Se dirigiu para o porta-mala. Pegou uma bolsa térmica, uma bolsa e fechou.

- Sara o que você traz aqui? – Indicou a bolsa térmica.

- Um cadáver... comida, o que você queria? – Respondeu ela rindo enquanto pegava a chave da cabana.

- E em que momento você colocou isso no carro? – Disse surpreendido e alcançando-a.

- Quando você estava se barbeando e tomando banho. – Abriu a porta e entrou.

- AaaaH! E eu achei que durante todo o tempo você me espiava. – Entrou ele atrás dela com um sorriso sexy.

Sara levantou uma sobrancelha e abaixou a cabeça para olhar por de cima dos óculos escuros.

- Quem disse que não fiz?

Ele entreabriu pasmo os lábios. Ela dedicou a ele um dos seus sorrisos contidos.

Depois de ventilar um pouco a casa e arrumar as coisas que ela havia trazido. Sara e Grissom sentaram-se.

- Ufa! Faz muito calor! – Disse ele deixando-se cair sobre o sofá.

- Sim. Para falar a verdade a casa não tem ar condicionado: não tem luz. Sempre estaou juntando dinheiro para colocar  
eletricidade. Mas poço oferecer uma cerveja gelada se quiser?

- Seria maravilhoso.

Sara se levantou e foi a cozinha. Ele a seguiu com um olhar. Ela abriu a bolsa térmica e tirou duas cervejas para logo voltar a sala de estar.

- Toma. – Ela entregou uma. Sentou e abriu a sua.

Grissom olhou o chão com timidez e logo reencontrou com o olhar dela.

- Por nós. – Ele disse sério e inclinou a garrafa para ela.

- Por nós. – Respondeu Sara fazendo sua garrafa tocar a dele. Tomaram um gole (ele um maior, isso sim) e se olharam nos olhos novamente. Sara sorriu, mas não pode continuar a olhar por muito tempo, por isso se levantou e parou em  
frente a janela.

- Você está com fome? – Ela perguntou sem se virar. 

Passaram-se alguns segundos. Ao ver que ele não respondia, sara começou a se virar, mas não terminou de fazer. Grissom havia se levantado e estava atrás dela. Ele havia posto as mãos sobre os ombros dela e agora deslizava para a cintura dela, acariciando levemente. Apoiando seu queixo sobre os ombros dela e a envolveu delicadamente com seus braços. Disse no ouvido dela.

- Não e você?

Ela reprimiu e estremeceu-se

- Nem um pouco.

- Quero conhecer o lago. – Soltou uma mão e mostrou a lancha indicando com o dedo. Ela se virou, olhou-o e riu, mas não soltou do abraço.

- Você sempre tem nove anos, Griss? – E se dirigiu para a porta.

Ele deixou que seu olhar pousasse sobre a linda figura e sorriu envaidecido. Logo a seguiu para fora.

**TBC**


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitulo Quatorze**

Era um pequeno passo para Gil Grissom... Mas um grande passo para a relação. Viajar em um só veículo... Não teria chances de escapar. Não que o quisesse, ao contrário, Arizona era o mais próximo do paraíso neste momento. Qualquer lugar do mundo era o Éden junto a ela, mas um domingo preguiçoso de sol intenso em uma lancha no meio do belíssimo Lago Mead e... Sara de short e biquíni... Sim não estava sonhando, sem dúvidas havia morrido e chegado ao céu.

Estava certo que na próxima vida iria para o inferno, o mais provável é que estivesse sonhando.

- Hey, Sara? - Ele gritou sobre o barulho do motor. – O que mais lhe agrada nesse lugar?

- O quê?! 

Grissom tomou mais fôlego e gritou.

- Eu disse: O – QUE – MAIS – LHE – AGRADA – NESSE - LUGAAAAAR?!- Entre o barulho da lancha e da água, não se escutava nada. 

- Que disse?!

- Quero – Disse com voz baixa, mas dando a entender com um displicente gesto com a mão.

Sara deixou de acelerar e desligou o motor. Estavam na metade do lago. Sentaram-se à vontade na borda do barco.

- Agora sim. O que dizia?

Voltou a adquirir um tom muito mais baixo.

- Me perguntava... O que mais a agrada nesse lugar? Por algum motivo você elegeu comprar uma casa aqui...

Ela não demorou nem um segundo para responder.

- O silêncio. 

Grissom riu se divertindo diante à ironia da resposta de sua estridente pergunta.

- O silêncio? – Devolveu ele, esperando que ela explicasse melhor.

-Se alguém parar aqui, no meio do lago, e se dedicar a escutar... só vai ouvir a água golpeando o casco da lancha. Nada  
mais. Nem o vento, nem pássaros, nem insetos, nem automóveis, nem sirenes... nem gritos. Inclusive, às vezes, podem-se ouvir seus próprios batimentos.

E me sinto viva, Grissom, em paz. Esquecer dos maus tratos, das mulheres violentadas e das crianças mortas.

Depois de alguns segundos, Sara perguntou.

- E você?

- E eu o quê?

- O que mais está gostando da viagem?

Grissom pensou um momento.

- Gosto de sentir as pequenas gotas de água batendo em meu rosto. Essa brisa úmida que golpeia forte quando a encara.

Como uma criança que é, não me surpreende.

-... e outra coisa que gosto muito é poder ver a sombra da nossa lancha agitando-se no fundo do lago.

- Dá para ver?

Sara se virou e se debruçou na borda da lancha.

- Não vejo nad... – Mas não conseguiu terminar a frase, porque ele havia a empurrado e agora estava completamente submergida na água. Quando voltou a superfície, viu Grissom rindo. Ele não sabia. Não tinha como saber.

- Grissom! No... Gri... Não sei nadar! – Agitava os braços, apenas tentava flutuar. Estava afundando.

Imediatamente ele deixou de ri. Merda! Rapidamente tirou os sapatos e a camisa e se lançou na água. Nadou até alcançá-la e a pegou pela cintura. Com o rosto surgindo, ele a levantou para que não tragasse mais água.

Sinto muito, Sara. Não tinha idéia...- Mas teve que terminar a frase embaixo da água, já que, Sara colocou as duas mãos sobre a cabeça dele e o afundou.

- Você merece! – Disse ela com um sorriso quando ele emergiu. Ele estava engraçado com o cabelo liso e sobre seus olhos.

- Você quase me afogou! – Ele exclamou tossindo e respirando grandes bocados de ar.

- Mentiroso...

Ele deixou de tossir... havia descoberto.

-... No entanto, está me abraçando. Si estivesse afogando, já teria me soltado.  
- Você tem razão. Como sempre, mas você tampo... – ela o calou com um beijo. Um saboroso beijo úmido. Era difícil flutuar e beijar ao mesmo tempo, mas ambos eram exímios nadadores e não se incomodavam beijar embaixo da água. Para nadar.

De volta para a lancha, Sara passou uma toalha para Grissom e logo pegou uma para si.

- Vamos ter que esperar que a minha calça seque. É o meu único traje. – Disse ele quando secava o cabelo com a toalha.

- Você terá que tirá-la. – Disse ela com um sorriso.

- Oh, não... não. Nããããããão. Não. – Negou repetidamente com a cabeça.

- Como quiser. Mas se não tirá-la, não vai secar até a viagem de volta.

Ele a dedicou um olhar de estranheza.

- Você pensa voltar hoje mesmo?

- E quando vamos? – Respondeu ela também estranhando. Logo compreendeu e ficou ruborizada. – Oh! Você achou...?

- Não importa! – A interrompeu conturbado. Havia interpretado tudo errado. – Não importa, Sara! Você tem razão. Não vai secar em mim. Vou retirá-las, mas você tem que se virar para lá. – Apontou para atrás dela. 

- Griss, isto é ridículo... – Cruzou os braços.

Ele a olhou entre o severo e o suplicante. Sara se rendeu. Exalou um desaforo.

- Tudo bem. – E se virou de costas. Depois de um minuto, perguntou.

- Posso?

- Sim.

Sara se virou e o olhou. Grissom havia se coberto com a toalha.

- E você pensa em andar com a toalha pelo resto do dia?

Ele deu de ombros.

- Porque não? 

Sara o causou graça.

Depois de se secar, ela colocou a toalha no chão. Ele fez o mesmo com sua calça. Logo se sentaram nos acentos e olharam o horizonte. Era verdade, escutava-se os batimentos do coração.

- Sara?

- Sim?

- Você tem protetor solar? 

Pensei que ia dizer algo mais... mais significativo. Riu por dentro. – Sim. – Abriu um compartimento perto do painel. – Aqui está.

Grissom colocou um pouco em sua mão e ia passá-lo, quando lembrou que Sara também poderia necessitar.

- Você quer que eu passe em suas costas? 

- O velho truque, né? Nunca falha.

Ele se ofendeu.

- Bem, quer ou não?

- Sim, mas não se irrite, é só uma brincadeira. – Virou-se e pegou o cabelo para colocá-lo na frente. Ele espalhou sobre os ombros dela com uma mão e logo com as duas, começou a passar bem suave. Utilizado os polegares sobre os músculos da parte traseira do pescoço dela.

Ela não pode evitar um gemido de prazer. Era realmente uma delicia sentir as vigorosas mãos deles nos seus músculos. Ele notou o crescente prazer dela e foi incapaz de esconder uma conhecida sensação que se cravou como um dardo abaixo da cintura.

Colocou mais um pouco de creme em suas mãos e voltou a tocá-la. Ela se estremeceu pelo contato da mistura fria, mas não disse nada. Ele deslizou suas palmas sutilmente embaixo dos ombros dela e percorreu sua coluna com os polegares. Esfregou gracilmente a parte baixa das costas e cintura dela. Era evidente que ela também desfrutava porque se arqueava ante as caricias. Grissom começou a se sentir agitado. Se não a tivesse AGORA não se deteria.

- Feito. – Disse com um fingido tom jovial que não refletia nada como realmente se sentia por dentro.

Quando Sara recém abre os olhos se deu conta que havia os mantidos fechados durante todo o tempo.

- Quer que agora eu passe em suas costas? – Perguntou ela.

- Não se preocupe. Eu coloco sozinho. – Não queria confessar que se ela colocasse um só dedo sobre sua pele, ele não poderia resistir em tirar o pequeno traje de banho e a embevecer-se em seu corpo - Obrigado.

- Mas Griss, não me custa nada. – Ela pegou o pote do protetor solar e apertou vazando um pouco do conteúdo em suas mãos. E logo... logo passou sobre as costas dele. Ele fechou os olhos, mas não por prazer, e sim, por angustia. Você não sabe o que está fazendo, Sara. Não sabe o que está fazendo, não sabe...

Ela acariciou as costas dele com afeto. Viu que todos os músculos de Grissom estavam rididos e seus punhos fechados com tanta força que os nós dos dedos estavam brancos. 

- Relaxe. Eu noto que está tenso. – Riu. Sabia o efeito que estava produzindo sobre ele. E ela gostava disso.

- Sara...

- Humm?

- Sara... eu coloco sozinho. Verdade. 

- Te incomodo? – Perguntou para ele com a sua voz mais inocente.

- Não!

- Então?

- Sara, por favor.

Ela continuou fazendo que não entendesse os pedidos de Grissom. Esfregou suavemente sobre os ombros dele, seus músculos compactos, sua pele suave e escorregou até a parte traseira da cintura. Escutava claramente como ele ofegava. Ela tinha a situação em suas mãos, literalmente. Ter o poder a seduzia tremendamente.

- Pare, Sara. Eu suplico.

Ela já não queria parar. Deslizou sua mão lentamente para baixo da borda da toalha. Grissom não agüentou mais. Virou-se energicamente e a pegou uma surpreendida Sara com firmeza em seus braços. A empurrou e a segurou no chão.

- Você que buscou. – Disse a ela com uma voz áspera.

Agora sim que Grissom estava seguro que iria para o inferno.

**TBC**


	15. Chapter 15

**Capitulo Quinze**

Grissom nunca havia sentido tão fora de controle em sua vida. Parecia como se estivesse bêbado ou drogado. Sua mente lhe dizia que com certeza era os feromônios, mas ele já não escutava sua mente. Nunca havia dado rédeas soltas com os seus instintos... até ontem.

Enquanto a beijava calorosamente, ela sorria. Sara pensou que Grissom parecia um animal na época de acasalamento e isso a divertia. É que nunca imaginou que ele podia ser tão impulsivo.

_Será assim sempre nos dias livres?_

Surpreendeu a si mesma por desejar isso.

Um ruído afastou ambos de seus pensamentos – ainda que Grissom não pensasse muito.

Sara reconheceu imediatamente e empurrou Grissom para poder se recompor o mais rápido possível. Ele também havia ouvido, mas não sabia o que significava... até hoje. Era a buzina de uma lancha. Tinham visto eles.

_Deus, eles não podem ter nos visto!_

A lancha passou rápida e logo desapareceu distante. Agora Grissom e Sara estavam sentados o mais longe possível um do outro, sem se olhar e ruborizados até o fio de cabelo.   
Grissom colocou uma mão no rosto e começou a coçar a barba nervosamente.  
_O que estou pensando? Não posso passar nem um minuto sem me empolgar com ela. O que está acontecendo? Não sou um animal! Ou sim? Deus, como sou estúpido! Sara não merece que a tratem assim. Mas ela que começou... não importa! Comporte-se! Gilbert Grissom você é um imbecil, já tem 15 anos!... não! Tenho nove... aaaarrrggghhh_   
Ela notou como a expressão dele tornava mais angustiante a cada segundo, mas sentia muito envergonhada para dizer algo. Decidiu que melhor seria era voltar à cabana. Além disso, seu estomago já começava a protestar. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Depois de almoçarem e de Grissom agradecer pelas suas fajitas vegetarianas, Sara retirou a mesa. Ele a ajudou e se ofereceu a lavar a louça, mas não foi capaz de convencê-la. Novamente.

- Posso dar uma espiada em sua coleção de livros? – Perguntou a Sara.

- Claro. Vou demorar alguns minutos aqui, assim pode encontrar o que quer.

- Obrigado.

Inseguro se dava um beijo na bochecha dela ou não, optou pelo último e saiu da cozinha, um pouco perturbado. Já não sabia o que pensar. Tinham confessado um ao outro que se amavam. Até ali chegava sempre a suas fantasias. Jamais havia a possibilidade o que realmente se sucedia, não tinha idéia de como continuar isto.

Amanhã deviam voltar ao trabalho e teriam que lidar com ele... _Ah! Agora entendi a reação de Sara há algumas horas: Ecklie._ Não podia se interrar. Ninguém podia saber.

Grissom odiava mentir. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Quando Sara terminou de lavar, dirigiu-se a sala de estar. 

- Hey, Gr... – Deteve a metade da frase. Grissom estava deitado sobre o sofá, segurando uma obra de William Blake, aberto um pouco abaixo de seu estômago. Ele tinha dormido. 

Com cuidado para não acordá-lo, Sara retirou o livro das mãos dele e depositou sobre a mesa. Ele se mostrava tão terno que a arrancou um sorriso. Se estivesse fazendo frio ela o cobriria.

Como ela não tinha nenhuma ponta de sono, resolveu sair. Levou o seu chapéu de palha com sigo. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Grissom acordou alarmado. Apenas se ajeitou sentando no sofá, recordou o que tinha despojado de um doce cochilo.

- Maldito seja! Odeio isso!

Escutava os resmungos de Sara do banheiro. Levantou-se rapidamente e ia bater na porta quando a ouviu pronunciar umas tristes palavras que o fizeram deter-se a poucos milímetros da madeira.

- Sempre o mesmo! Quantas vezes me disseram para deixá-lo em paz. Que se não insistisse não vinha atrás de mim. Mas não, tive que insistir em voltar ao seu lugar e agora sinto está dor. Eu mereço.

Grissom não bateu na porta. Ficou congelado. Não queria escutar, mas não foi capaz de sair dali.

Se Grissom estivesse estado ali quando ela necessitava, isto não teria acontecido. Agora é tarde... Nada lhe agrada... Nada lhe agrada ser pisoteado... Ma!

Sara começou a chorar. Ele não sabia o que fazer, se fingia que não havia ouvido ou encarar a situação e conversar com ela. Finalmente o choro dela terminou e ele decidiu entrar no banheiro. Qualquer que fosse a conseqüência.

Abriu a porta energicamente e Sara o olhou desconcertada atrás das lágrimas. Ele a olhou com preocupação, mas quando viu o que estava acontecendo, a ansiedade passou para estranheza e logo em risada.

- Ninguém te ensinou a bater na porta primeiro? – Ela disse ainda soluçando, sentada sobre a tampa da privada. – Não é nada engraçado isso.

Ele se agachou e pegou o pé descalço dela com delicadeza entre as mãos. Examinou a pé dela e disse.

- Diadasia

Franzindo o cenho e tratando de adivinhar o que queria dizer aquilo, Sara respondeu.

- Grissom, não sei que enfermidade você crê que tenho, mas o doutor me assegurou que...

Ele riu novamente. Usou o tom sarcástico mais incisivo de sua coleção.

- Vejo que você estava muito atenta durante o seminário em São Francisco. _Diadasia rinconis_. Ou mais conhecida como "abelha do cactos" - Dedicou a ela um gesto fanfarrão.

- Estava mais concentrada no palestrante.

Ele se ofendeu. Mudou de assunto.

- O que você fez com a pobre abelha? Estas geralmente não picam ao menos que as incomodem demais. Vivem sozinhas, não tem nada o que defendem.

- Encontrei um buraco na terra, perto de um cacto, por mais que, está é a única planta que pode crescer no jardim. Pensei que fossem formigas e não queria uma praga arruinando minha linda Opuntia com flor, assim que tratei de afugentá-la com água, mas fracassei e já viu. – escondeu a inchada picada que tinha no pé. – Tentei tirar o ferrão, mas doeu demais.

Agora Grissom se sentia um cavaleiro de armadura brilhante ao resgatar a princesa em perigo. Ou o entomólogo de cabelo grisalho ao resgate da CSI imprudente. Quase o mesmo.

- Não devia ter inundado seu lar. – Ele a censurou. – Já vi dois que estragam do mesmo modo. Além do mais, está abelha ajudava a polinizar o seu cacto com flor. Você é uma mal-agradecida!

Sara não podia crer que Grissom estivesse a insultando. Podia suportar que entrara ao banheiro sem bater e inclusive que ria de sua condição, mas não toleraria que a ofendesse dessa forma.

- Quem é você para me falar assim?...

-... Lembre-se que está em minha casa. Minha casa. No mínimo te peço...

- Sara!

-... é um pouco de respeito. Além do mais, você fala como se a abelha fosse mais importante que... 

Sara calou-se. O sorriso triunfante de Grissom dizia tudo. Olhou seu pé e logo dirigiu o olhar para a mão dele, a qual sustentava o ferrão entre os dedos. Foi ali quando caiu a ficha de que ele só queria provocá-la para tirar a atenção. Sentiu-se um pouco tonta por não ter antecipado, mas agradecia.

Ia levantar-se, mas ele a impediu. 

- Espera! Deixe-me limpar a ferida. Você não devia caminhar.

- Eu faço sozinha. Não se preocupe.

- Não estou perguntando. Fique aí. Volto em seguida.

- Grissom, estou te dizendo que... – Mas notou que ele estava sem paciência e não ia mudar de opinião. - ... está bem, está bem. Você ganhou... desta vez. Estamos quites.

Ambos sorriram recordando aquele momento da noite anterior. Ele acrescentou indicando o chapéu de palha que havia posto em Sara.

- Realmente você fica bem de chapéu. – Deu uma piscada para ela e foi para a cozinha. _Estou a paquerando descaradamente. Quanto tempo faz que eu não flertava com Sara? O que me fez perder todo esse tempo? O que está acontecendo?_ Sorriu feliz.

Voltou com uma bolsa de gelo envolta de um pano.

- Teremos que tomar as cervejas quentes. – Repreendeu-a com carinho. – Segure isso enquanto eu lavo seu pé. 

Pegou a perna dela com muito cuidado, como se fosse um de seus leitões na bandeja. A esticou sobre a banheira para poder limpar os restos de terra que havia adquirido a planta do pé dela. Sara só havia o visto assim gentil quando ele lavava os cadáveres. Não sabia que ele podia ser assim também com os vivos.

- Isto pode doer um pouco, querida, mas necessito limpar o local da ferroada.

Ela mordeu a língua para não gritar. O sabonete fez arder, mas estava consciente que aquilo era necessário. _Maldita abelha!_ Apesar de doer bastante aquele "querida" cortou a respiração dela.

Quando Grissom terminou de secar delicadamente ele depositou um beijo no dorso do pé dela. Sara podia sentir que começava a melhorar.

- Vamos para a sala? – Perguntou quando se agachou para passar um braço dela ao redor de sua nuca e ele mesmo abraçou a cintura dela, proporcionando um apoio. Sara aceitou e segurando firmemente com um braço sobre ele e com o outro segurava a bolsa de gelo. Saltava em um pé só até chegar ao sofá.

Ali Grissom a fez deslizar suavemente até o encosto. Ele sentou e colocou uma almofado em seu colo e a fez colocar os pés sobre ele. Pegou a bolsa de gelo da mão dela e passou, apenas tocando sobre o inchaço.

- Você tem que ficar com a perna levantada para diminuir a inflamação... Está doendo muito? – A voz dele demonstrava genuína preocupação. 

- Um pouco, mas nada que um bom entomólogo não possa curar.

- Você me disse: sou um entomólogo, não médico.

- Até agora, não notei a diferença. – Ela não lhe deu tempo para pretensões e continuou. – Por que você não lê o livro que você estava lendo para mim?

- Uma poesia? – Perguntou Grissom incrédulo, por talvez receber uma resposta. 

- Sim. - Disse ela ignorando o tom dele.

- Eeeh... Está bem. – Manifestou com reticências.

Moveu-se com cuidado e alcançou o livro sobre a mesa. Abriu em uma página e pigarreou. Depois deve um silêncio.

- Grissom?

- Deixe-me encontrar uma que...

- Lê qualquer uma...

- Ok. Little Fly, the summer's play...

- Bichos de novo? Não, obrigada.

- Então o quê? 

- Espera... – Disse ela com o rosto iluminado. - ... Tenho uma idéia. Vou te dar um presente de aniversário. 

Tirou o chapéu de palha e deu a ele. Ela insistiu que ele colocasse. Grissom terminou aceitando com um pouco de vontade. Sara evitou uma risada. _Você está ridiculosamente bonito. _

- Feliz aniversário, Griss!

Ela viu no rosto dele uma rajada de desconforto. Ele forçou um sorriso, mas manteve uma cara estranha. Olhou o chapéu e depois Sara.

- Obr-brigado. – Engoli a saliva.

- Você não gostou? – Ela perguntou tratando de soar envergonhada, mas falhou na tentativa. Já não seria como reter a gargalhada por muito tempo.

- Sim, adorei! – Ele disse abrindo os olhos pretendendo mostrar complacência.

Sara já não pode mais. Explodiu uma risada. Grissom não entendia nada. Sendo criminalista, às vezes, tinha um instinto péssimo. 

- Griss! Além de ser corteis, você é um mentiroso. Não se preocupe que esse não é o único presente.

Ele suspirou aliviado.

- Sara já te disse. Não precisa me dar nada.

- Aí! Mas você não precisa apertar meu pé para fazê-lo entender.

- Desculpe.

- Eu que peço desculpas, porque já comprei e terá que aceitá-lo. Sim ou sim. – Disse entregando um que estava sobre a mesa.

**TBC**

Fajitas: é um dos pratos mais tradicionais da cozinha mexicana. Consiste em carne assada e picada, refogada com pimentão e cebola, servida sobre uma tortilha de farinha de trigo


	16. Chapter 16

**Capitulo 16**

Grissom pegou sem deixar de olhá-la nos olhos, estranhando e ansioso.

- Sabes? Faz muito tempo que eu não recebia um presente de aniversário. – Desviou a atenção para evitar o olhar dela.

Sara se sentiu comovida. Parte dela se identificava com suas lembranças: uma infância triste, despedaçada. Graças a Deus, já eram adultos e aqueles momentos faziam parte do passado.

- E isso é bom ou ruim? – Perguntou ela sem saber se ele havia gostado ou odiado.

- Não sei – Franziu os lábios e encolheu os ombros. No fundo ele se alegrava que alguém se preocupasse com ele e que recordava do dia de seu aniversário. Se tivesse apostado que o resto do laboratório nem se quer sabia o dia. Mas Sara não era como o resto do laboratório. 

- Sara... – Ficou com a boca aberta por alguns segundos e logo suspirou. Por que ele tinha tanta dificuldade se era só dizer? – Obrigado. – Deu um sorriso tímido. E a dirigiu um olhar rápido.

Ela estava genuinamente feliz.

- Você pensa em abrir algum dia? – Ela perguntou em um tom de   
brincadeira apontando-a com as mãos.

- É que... eu prefiro ler em particular.

- Mas não é uma carta.

- Ah, não? - Olhou ela contra a luz.

- Por que você já não abre?

- Estou desfrutando o momento.

Sara podia ter jurado que havia um lampejo de sarcasmo nos olhos dele.

Grissom teve uma idéia. 

- Não se mova. Espere-me. – Com muito cuidado levantou o pé dela de seu colo e se levantou do sofá. – Volto já.

Ela riu. Não ia escapar ao menos com seu pé inchado.

Grissom voltou com dois copos em uma mão e uma garrafa de vinho na outra. Depositou, com cuidado, os copos na mesa de café e pegou a garrafa com ambas as mãos. Afastando-a de si e semi-fechou os olhos, leu.

- Reserva Pinot Noir... O mesmo da noite passada no restaurante –  
Sorriu brincando – Notei que você tinha gostada.

Sara concordou. Grissom podia ser tão encantador como ela havia imaginado.

Ele abriu a garrafa e colocou um pouco em ambos dos copos. Entregou uma, sempre sorrindo e sem tirar os olhos de cima.

- Espere-me. – Disse mais uma vez e voltou a cozinha. 

Quando regressou trazia uma tábua de madeira sobre a qual havia pequenos cubinhos de queijo, algumas passas e nozes. Pediu que Sara segurasse enquanto ele, com o copo na mão se acomodava sobre o sofá, como antes, tendo o cuidado de não machucar o pé de Sara.

- Sim, vamos comemorar o aniversário, e que seja em grande estilo – riu - Qu'est ce que vous dites, ma chérie? – Pegou o chapéu e o levantou em um gesto de cortesia. Pensou que já estava acostumada com aquele chapéu. Já não lhe parecia tão ridículo.

Sara riu, uma vez mais, por sua patética intenção de falar francês.

- Pois devo confessar que estou encantada... – Levantou sua taça e ele fez o mesmo.

- Feliz aniversário – disse ela com uma voz quase inaudível.

Grissom a agradeceu com um movimento de cabeça, logo levou a taça aos lábios e bebeu um pouco. Sara o imitou. Não deixava de olhá-lo. 

Quando a tensão ficou inevitável ela desviou o olhar para a tábua e pegou um pedaço de queijo.

- Hummm que queijo é esse? Melhor... de onde saiu isso? Eu não lembro de ter visto nada parecido na copa.

- É um segredo. – Disse ele colocando uma noz na boca.

- Aaah tão cedo já começamos com segredos?

- E por acaso você não guarda segredos? – Perguntou levantando uma   
sobrancelha e tomando um outro gole.

- _Quid pro quo._ Se você me dizer, eu te digo.

- Mas tem que ser algo que valha a pena. Depois, não me venha com  
coisas que canta no banheiro. Além de que, isto eu já sei. – Lhe sorriu com malícia

Sara franziu o rosto e lhe golpeou o braço suavemente.

- Não fique chateado.

Ele riu com força.

- Está bem, está bem. Lembra quando paramos no caminho para abastecer o tanque da SUV? Enquanto você foi ao banheiro, aproveitei para comprar o vinho e o resto. Contar o truque perde a graça – serviu novamente as taças que já haviam esvaziado – Sua vez.

- Hummm…

- Já não pode se arrepender.

- … não se me acontecer nada…

- No me obrigue a te perguntar – Lhe ameaçou com carinho

- … Ah, já sei! Mas tenho que me aproximar de você.

- Sara…- fez um gesto com a mão mostrando o que os rodeavam – Não há nada aqui!

- ¿Quer saber ou não?

- Ok, ok.

Aproximou o seu rosto e a olho impaciente. Ela aproximou sua bochecha contra a dele e suavemente sussurrou ao ouvido, cantando.

- Parabéns pra você, nesta data querida, muitas felicidades, muitos anos de vida.

Ele não pode evitar um prazeroso calafrio. Ele não esperava. Teve uma vontade louca de beijá-la, mas não o fez. Sentia que havia apressado as coisas Que por isso Sara havia chorado esta manhã e o havia afastado no barco. Não queira arruinar tudo agora. Com tudo sua respiração... tão próxima...

- Sara...

- Quê? – Lhe respondeu com um olhar apaixonado.

- Ainda não me disse.

- Não é fácil de enganar, Dr. Grissom.

- Por alguma razão sou criminalista, não?! 

Ela o olhava como se também buscasse em seus olhos uma desculpa  
para não beijá-lo.

- Quando estava em Berkeley... – O disse tão próximo que o ar que expirava ao falar lhe fazia cosquinhas - ... me apaixonei por um entomólogo.

- Ah sim?! E por acaso ele não teria olhos azuis?

- Se não me falha a memória... Eram muito parecidos com os seus.

Sara deslizou suavemente uma mão por sua bochecha. Grissom fechou os olhos e deixou ser acariciado. Quando abriu os olhos novamente era como se estivesse sonhando e acabara acordando.

Afastou-se um pouco dela, envergonhado. Era tão vulnerável ao seu redor. As palavras esfumaçavam de seus lábios e terminavam murmurando besteiras como uma criança com pânico cênico de cantar perante sua família.

A confissão não o havia surpreendido, mas o havia paralisado. Tomou o resto que faltava na taça e se serviu novamente. Havia perdido conta de quantas taças bebeu. Ele sempre as contava.

- Sua vez – Disse Sara, tirando-o de seus pensamentos.

- Minha vez do quê?

- Conte-me um segredo.

Sara sorriu com aquele gesto que era capaz de derrubá-lo e levá-lo ao céu ao mesmo tempo.

Tanto ele como ela se sentiam felizes. Quase travessos. A segurança era do vinho, mas isso não importava.

- Massss... Nãoooo, não havia te dito?

Grissom se deu conta que começava a arrastar as palavras. Enquanto a casa não começar a dar voltas, sabia que a dor de cabeça, no dia seguinte, não seria tão intensa. Deixou a taça de lado.

Sara percebeu no instante e não perdeu a oportunidade de aproveitar-se. Não estava tão sóbria, mas estava mais do que Grissom, pelo visto.

- Não. Sua vez.

- Hummmm – Grissom sorriu inocentemente – Uma vez estive a ponto de me casar.

- É sério?! – Sara concentrou toda sua atenção a ele.

- Seu nome era Nicole. Nicole... Daley.

- Há quanto tempo foi isso? - Perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha. Queria confirmar suas suspeitas. Grissom não a enganaria tão fácil. Por alguma razão, ela também era criminalista.

- Foi há... – Sua mente havia entrado de férias. Não posso fazer o cálculo matemático – quando estava no segundo grau. 

O _supus_. – Se está tentando me enciumar... A sua intenção é realmente patética.

- Oooh! E isso é uma provocação, Srta. Sidle?

Sara riu com vontade... Grissom realmente estava embriagado.

- Sara... Não vamos poder voltar... Pelo menos, não agora.

- Nossa! Até bêbado continua racional.

- Hey! Não estou... só estou um pouco tonto. E isso é tudo.

- Mas o suficiente para que a prova de grau de embriaguez saia mais do que positiva.

- A-há. Assim teremos que tomar um pouco mais.

- Grissom... - Para Sara parecia suspeito. – Você fez isso de propósito?

- Que coisa?

- sabia que meus pés estavam inchados e não posso dirigir.. Gilbert Grissom, fez isso de propósito?

Agora foi a vez de Grissom rir com vontade.

- O que está feito, está feito.

- Claro... E sou eu que tenho que agüentar um entomólogo embriagado se desembriague em minha casa!

- Um entomólogo de olhos azuis por qual você se apaixonou em Berkeley. – Arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- Se está embriagado, não se supõe quem não deveria escutar o que  
digo?

- Te disse que não estou embriagado. – Deu-lhe uma piscada.

Sara não pode mais. Não sabia como ele fazia, mas Grissom conseguia baixar todas as suas defesas e ela se rendeu. Se ele queria estar mais tempo com ela, daria a ele esse gosto.

- Vem aqui. – Disse indicando-lhe um espaço junto a ela no sofá.

Ele não pensou duas vezes e encostou-se a seu lado. Apenas caberia um dos dois no sofá, Mas encostados e abraçados pelo menos não cairiam.  
Ele tirou uma mecha de cabelo da frente.

- Já te disse quem tem os olhos castanhos mais charmosos do mundo?

- Não, mas também nunca havia estado embriagado em minha presença.

- Não estou embriagado! – Fechou os olhos.

Claro que não! – Sara se aproximou para beijar-lhe a bochecha, mas ele moveu seu rosto e ela acabou beijando seus lábios. Ele sorriu divertido.   
Ela negou com a cabeça e com um sorriso cansado deixou-se abraçar  
por ele. Havia esquecido por completo a dor no seu pé e Grissom havia esquecido por completo seu presente de aniversário. Estar com Sara, poder abraçá-la, sentir sua fraqueza ao seu lado, era de longe o melhor presente que recebera em sua vida.

**TBC**

**Logo, logo traduzo os próximos capítulos. **


End file.
